Gormiti: The Darkest era
by 123Zagori
Summary: Howdy there folks,this is the first of some many of my stories regarding the first three season of Gormiti! In the beginning it will mostly be new stories and new relics with some old familiar faces,but gradually you can expect to see some more of my original character (both from the gormiti universe and some who are from my original story called "The challenges") I hope you enjoy
1. The illuminant feather: Part 1

7:00 PM in Venture falls.

A new day has began. The sun had risen and the town was peaceful and quiet.

However not for long...

It is then, when our two heroes are seen making their way to their school, walking side by side in the pavement. Ahh Toby and Nicolas -or Nick- Tripp. Despite the fact they were siblings, they didn't have much in common, nor in appearance neither in personality.

Toby had blond hair, stylized in a very..unique manner and electric blue eyes. His outfit almost always consisted of something blue, whether it be a jacket, shirt or sneakers with the combination of a simple pair of blue pants with orange lines on the side. His little brother Nick, on the other hand, had spiked,brown hair and eyes to match. The main colour he wore was a mix of brown and yellow (usually it was a brown sweater and yellow buttoned up blouse), with an occasional jean thrown in the mix.

Both of the boys were silent, since they were still half asleep. Being forced to go to Ms.Maguck's class for a test wasn't and the best reason to wake up. Especially for Toby who had,yet again, wasted his time playing video games instead of studying.

As Toby was yawning and Nick was playing on his phone, the faint sound of driving cars could be heard in the distance. People were driving to their jobs or getting their kids to school at that time so it was natural. But still a shame that the quiet of the dawn was broken so soon.

A vibration was heard. It was Nick's phone! On top of the phone number there was the name: "Air lord". It was Jessica!

Toby chuckled a bit upon seeing the name.

-"Hey Jess!"

-"Morning Nick! Are you guys on your way here?"

-"Yep! Be there in a few minutes!"

-"Okay! You two better step it up! Don't wanna be late today!"

*Click*

And with that, Nick got back to playing with his phone.

Toby took notice of the nickname before, and decided to tease his brother a bit...just to kill some time till they got to Jessica's.

But not before stretching his limbs while walking carefree (despite the inevitable disaster that was the test)

-"Dude, you still have Jessica's contact like that?"

-"What do you mean?"

-"Air lord? Really bro?"

-"Haha oh yeah.. I guess I still like remembering a bit of Gorm sometimes."

-"Yeah.", Toby finished his sentence while looking at the sky.

A big part of who he was, was based on Gorm. It shaped him into who he is today really... So of course he was reminiscent about it.

The squad hadn't been to Gorm for three years now. Time sure flies by.

It felt almost like a weird fever dream to all of them, especially seeing how now they had a somewhat normal life. Hah, guess they know how it felt for Paula after she returned from Gorm.

An alternate dimension that an Old Sage looked over and essentially created it's residents. Ancient beings of fire that devoured souls and elemental powers...

It all seemed too bizarre. But then again that was it's charm.

However they had all grown up since then. All of them were 16 years old now (with the exception of Nick who was one year younger than his brother) and they had matured. Even Toby a little bit! Which was a surprise to most. But he was still the same good ol' Toby everyone relied to, to make their day.

But even after they stopped going to Gorm, the group never stopped hanging out together. They were still friends after all. However the feeling that something was missing was always there. It was always present.

Just like someone else was present too at that moment. Someone they didn't notice

-"Could this really be them? They have changed so much!", that someone thought to himself. And with that he started following the two boys.

Jessica's house was the closest to the Tripps' so they usually picked her up first before they go to school. Their next stop would be Lucas.

So the rest of the walk was silent for both of the siblings.

Wthin five minutes, the pair arrived at their friend's front porch. They saw their friend sitting on the ledge, infront of the house door looking down at her phone as she was applying mascara.

Her light blonde hair was blown by the slight breeze and was getting in the way so she used a fuschia pin to keep it in place. Jessica had definetelly changed the most, amongst the boys. Her body was becoming more feminine, her voice lost it's childish high pitch and sounded more grown up, even her style changed (something Toby never thought he'd see)!

The one thing that changed the least though was her personality. She was still the vabriant young lady she always was. Same way Toby was the class clown and same way Nick was the bid nerd of the bunch.

She seemed to not notice them until Toby yelled out to her:

-"Yo Jess!! Are you ready for Ms.Maguck's biology class?"

The blonde had just finished and closed the mascara's lid. She shifted her focus on the two boys waving at her. A crooked smile appeared on her face.

-"Yeah,as if I am ever going to be ready for one of her hour long lectures after the exam!",Jessica replied in a sarcastic tone,clearly stating her dislike towards this teacher.

-"Yeah I don't think anyone is ready for her naggy tone so early in the morning..", Toby added.

-"Hey guys cheer up! At least we are writing a test today,so we won't have to listen to her mumbling for that long!", Nick said in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

But from the annoyed look on Jessica's and Toby's face one can realise that they weren't fond of the idea.

Not everyone shares Nick's love for tests, apparently.

The three of them marched down to their final destination. The Wattson residence. It was only a 7 minute walk from there and their school was another 10 minutes.

Right behind them, following their trails was that same person watching them from before.

-"There's no denying it that's them! The kids!", He said.

As Jessica was telling Nick and Toby about a new pair of shoes she bought over the weekend, the latter had already zoned off, walking mechanically towards their remaining friend's house. Once they got there however, they realised that the lad was no where to be seen.

As always,Lucas must have been in the backyard watering his parents' garden.His love for plants originated from watching his parents be so attentive to their own flowers and greenery.

He was wearing a pair of brown trousers and a plain green t-shirt. On his waist he had a dark olive green jacket strapped around, that he was gonna wear later. And, of course, he got in the garden wearing the classic black plastic gardener boots. He had ruined many pairs in the past due to the mud they got covered in. But he had learned his lesson.

While that was going on in the yard,in front of the house, the gang where looking for Lucas. Toby sprinted to the backyard when their friend didn't show up, knowing he would he in the garden again.

"HEY LUCAAAS!!", Toby yelled while he was running,trying to get Lucas's attention.And it worked!

So well that Lucas forgot to turn off the garden hose and span around quickly.And once Toby finally reached the backyard fence,he was greeted with a stream of water and his hair fell wet on his face. He looked at Lucas angrily.

"DUDE! What gives??", he said out loud

Lucas,who was still panting from the shook said:

-"Ugh Toby I told you a million times don't scare me like that!!"

-"Well how was I supposed to know you would spray me with a hose??"

Lucas mumbled under his breath: "well you went asking for it though.."

Jessica pulled Toby by the collar on his shirt and shifted her focus to Lucas

-"You guys are gonna settle this later,we have to go!"

-"We are writing a test remember??", Nick added.

-"W-Wait that was today??",Lucas exclaimed petrified

-"Well yeah.",Nick said

-"Oh Well...at least I studied a bit regularly so I guess I can write well enough!"

-"That's the spirit Lucas!",Jessica replied happily,clamping her hands and bringing them to the side of her cheek.

-"Wait Jess have YOU studied?",Toby asked his friend

-"Umm...".

This was the time

And during that pause Jessica created, the little spy decided to make his entrance.

-"Well I don't think this is the right time to be worrying about tests when Gorm is in trouble!",a familiar voice announced.

A small green lizard, unexpectedly, showed under Lucas's legs. All of them screamed. The suprise cause Lucas to accidentally drop the closed water hose he had in his hands, and it almost fell on the small reptile. Thankfully the latter had a fast reaction and swiftly got out of the way.

When Lucas realised what he'd done,he immediately bend down to pick up the hose,only to realise that he knew this lizard! They all knew him!

It was no other than Razzle the Guardian of gorm,and the messenger for the Lords of Nature.

But what was he doing here?

T-They haven't seen anything unusual and there wasn't any ecological disturbance! So what trouble could he mean?

Most of them had adjusted to the idea of being normal kids instead of the fierce Lords of Nature who protected gorm from troublemakers. They didn't think they'd be seeing their small reptilian friend any time soon!

Well most of them...

Toby still used his powers for pranks and stuff like that,but deep down the reason why he did it was to always stay alert and in control of his powers. Just in case they needed to go to Gorm again.

And he would be lying if he said he didn't want to go back to action.

With shock, confusion and happiness written all over their faces,they simultaneously exclaimed:

"RAZZLE!!"

-"Well who did you expect??" ,the lizard replied with a cheeky look on his face.Of course he was happy to see the kids too! They had been apart for such a long time! And they definetely changed! A lot! The boys had all grown up and where now much taller than Jessica! Razzle was small in the first place but now they looked like giants to him! Their faces looked rougher around the edges (all except for Jessica) and overall they started to resemble young adults!

But despite the initial shock Razzle had, he knew that his purpose was much greater than to just look at the kids all grown up and feel reminiscent. What was he their grandpa? But it did feel just like yesterday to him when they were just starting to get a hold of their powers...

"Enough time down memory lane. Now focus on your work", Razzle thought to himself.

-"How come and you showed up to us?? Is there trouble in gorm? Or did you just wanted to say hi?",Toby said sarcastically

A determined smile appeared on the lizard's face

-"Um duh? Of course there is trouble in the gorm!"

All of them gave Razzle a cheeky look.

-"Okay maaaybe I wanted to say hi- BUT that's not why I'm here!"

The teens realised that he was serious.

-"Get ready cause we need you kids more fierce than ever befo-"

-"Yeah yeah yeah yeah,Razzle we get it but we have a test right NOW!",Nick cut off Razzle, while looking at his wrist watch.

-"And besides we thought that you were living with the Old Sage nowadays! The last few times gorm was in trouble,we were the ones who got to you guys!",Lucas replied to Razzle

-"Yeah! If something seemed off with Nature, we instantly got to you guys! Nothing's out of the ordinary here!", Jessica added.

Suddenly Razzle's lip seemed to quiver and his voice started cracking.

-"Actually..This is the reason why I am here looking for you guys *sniff*"

The kids all looked at each other worryingly.

"The Old Sage is in trouble.", Razzle said.

The shock in all of their faces spoke volumes

Toby immediately spoke up:

-"Then what are we waiting for!! Everyone,grab your element and-"

Before Toby could finish they all run to the garden in order to pick up some of their elements.Only to be abruptly stopped by Razzle's commands.

-"WAIT!! WAIT A MINUTE!!"

All the kids stopped and looked at him.

"You can't use that method to go to gorm!! Not only is the temple of light.."

One Could see the nervousness and worry in Razzle's eyes

"... destroyed but there might also be lava troops still in there,looting the place!"

"Wait lava troops? The temple of light was destroyed?? When did all that happen?", Toby thought to himself

-"Wait..What?? Are you serious Razzle??",Nick asked worryingly

Razzle simply nooded trying to hold back tears.

Lucas petted his back and Jessica asked him:

-"Is...Is the Old Sage,you know..with..luminous now?", she clearly was uncomfortable asking if something bad had happened to him. She didn't want to think about it.

Razzle went quiet..and after a few minutes,he replied with

-"I..I don't know kids.He was simply taken in as a hostage by the lava gormiti."

-" Oh my god..!",Jessica replied,letting a few tears roll down her cheek as she covered her mouth with her hand. It was just like with Luminous..

The other kids were shocked to hear the news too.They looked at each other in disbelief and then back at Razzle.

-"But then,with the temple of light ruined how are we going to gate ourselves to gorm??",asked Lucas

-"Just before the lava troops entered the temple of light the Old Sage used a really powerful spell and sent me to the primal pad.He gave me a bunch of relics to use in order to rebuild the primal pad.And now that I had your orbs too it was really easier!"

-"Wait a minute..You rebuilt the primal pad?? All on your own??",asked Toby

-"Well...yes!! Although it isn't complete yet,it is good enough to gate you guys to gorm."

-"But wait..How come and we didn't see any weird phenomenon going on around here? Trouble in gorm means trouble in earth right?",Nick asked

-" Well you see the Old Sage also put a powerful spell on the lava gormiti just before they took him.The spell would prevent them to leave Volcano Mountain for two weeks! I was tasked to rebuilt the primal pad by then.Of course these things take time and-"

-"When did all this happen??",Jessica looked Razzle in the eye and talked to him

-"About two weeks ago.."

Almost immediately they all run for the Tripp house,but once they got through the fence they saw Mr and Mrs Tripp from the outside window,sitting on their sofa and watching TV.Oh great..Now how are they going to get to the laundry room??

But alas,Toby had an idea.

He started coughing really loud and winked at his friends.And so the rest followed his lead.

They got through the door only to find both parents extremely alarmed by the kids' behaviour.When asked what was wrong Toby was the first to reply.

-"Mom *cough* ,Dad *cough cough* none of use feels so well..Could you maybe *cough cough* call the school and *cough cough* tell them that we will be absent today *cough cough cough cough*"

Toby's was one hell of an actor. While it was a bit cliche, hey it worked!

"Oh but of course Toby darling! Do the rest of you want to stay inside too?? I'll call your parents!"

"N-now son I need you to be careful and not go around eating junk food and other bad stuff! Here I'll whip something quick for you all!",Mr Tripp said.

And just like that he sprinted to his kitchen,to make something for the kids.

Toby winked at them and said to his father

"Umm..It's alright dad we'll be waiting for the food upstairs!! Thanks!!"

And he signalled his friends to come follow him into the laundry room while his dad was busy washing some tomatoes and other vegetables. They all remembered the last time they tried to get to the primal pad..It was right after it was destroyed and Magmion had stolen their orbs.Which made Toby curious

If they do rebuilt the primal pad,will the orbs be safe?

As soon as the door behind them closed,the vent that was the entrance for the primal pad,glowed bright red and that gave hope to the kids.The primal pad really was working again

Nick asked:

-"Hey Razzle you don't need to worry,we will find the Old Sage no matter what!!"

-" Oh I know you will kids..I just hope you'll find him..okay"

What Razzle meant to say is that he hopes the kids will find the Old Sage alive...Because even he had his doubts about the Sage's well being.

After each kid passed their hand through the red glowing panel,they saw their individual symbols appear on the screen,which was separated in four parts.After Jessica,the last lord,passed her hand across the panel,the vent turned green and the familiar stair case that lead to the primal pad,appeared before the crew.They couldn't believe their eyes,it was just like before.

-"Well for old time's sake..Race you to the primal pad!!", Toby silently told his friends

-" Hey!! Wait for us!!",Lucas,Nick and Jessica replied back at Toby.

Razzle was happy to see the kids again and especially being so eager to help him with the problems of Gorm. It was pretty reminiscent of the good old times the gang had together.However this wasn't the time to be nostalgic of the past.The kids have grown and the dangers are stronger than ever before.Of course Razzle knew that.But he didn't want to make the others worried.He was their friend after all and he was supposed to encourage them,not scare them and make them lose faith in their powers.

Besides faith was all they had now.

After a short run through the staircase the four young lords couldn't believe their eyes.It was the primal pad,albeit not entirely fixed but it was almost the same.A few books were scattered here and there a bunch of relics where broken and some rocks and boulders where laying on the floor as well,making the place a little messy.But what mattered,was that the portal and the keeper's pad where working again! Not just that but the Orbs of Gorm were back at their place!! That meant they could gate back to gorm the Old fashioned way!

-"WOOHOO!! I can't wait to get back in action and kick some lava butt!!",Toby yelled out loud obviously enjoying being back at this place.

-" SHHHHH ,Toby are you nuts?!! What if mom and dad hear you??",Nick scolded his older brother

-" Hey, I'm just happy to see this place,-well-Not in ruins anymore!"

-"Wow Razzle you really built this again all by yourself? You even got the Orbs back and everything?!",Lucas awed at the sight of the pad,renewed.

-"Well as I said the Old Sage helped me with the spell he put on me and the relics he gave me.Although from what you can see some of them couldn't handle the job and well-"

Razzle then pointed to the pile of broken relics that was already noticed by the kids.

-" Well what matters now is that this place is rebuilt!",Jessica exclaimed relieved.

Suddenly a red glowing signal came from the portal,and Razzle knew what that meant.

The spell was broken.The lava gormiti were now capable of roaming around gorm once again.

-"Well kids it looks like you are back in business!!"

Lucas run for the portal and almost jumped in

-"Alright then!! Let's get over with this and bring back the-"

-"LUCAS!!" Everyone screamed out loud.

Lucas stops at his tracks,immediately.

-"What??"

-" You dumbass,we need to find who the keeper is!!"

-"That won't be necessary kids!",Razzle proudly said

-"Because I will be your keeper from now on!!"

Wait What? Razzle is the keeper?

But before the kids had time to question this new change,a signal of distress came from the Pad screen. How did the Fire gormiti manage to get anywhere THIS fast?

It was two air gormiti, notably Birds and Solitary Eagle.They seemed extremely worried and worn out.They were currently in a cave like structure that was being attacked by fire balls,and they were protecting their people.

Birds said to his comrade:

-" We need to find the Lords of Nature!"

-"What? The Lords of Nature? But they have been gone for over 2 years now! They have abandoned us!"

-" Not just us,but the entire gorm!" Someone screamed from the crowd.

Soon after the whole population was getting worked up over the Lords' disappearances.

-"All our past calls for help have been ignored! All our cries have been unheard!!"

-"People People! We need to believe in them! Besides here and two years there hasn't been a single major attack in any tribe!"

-"But what about the constant kidnappings and crimes against people of other tribes! Including ours! Sure the lava and darkness gormiti didn't attack and capitals or citadels but they have been known to attack,steal from and assault any gormiti from any tribe, even theirs! Where were our lords then??",Solitary Eagle proclaimed

-"YEAH!!",the crowd followed in the air gormiti's footsteps and started chanting against the Lords of Nature.

-"Whatever! I will go and sent a signal to them,hoping they will come to our aid..If not.Then we take matters in our own hands as proud air gormiti!!",Birds announced as he stood proud in front of his people.

Then the signal cut off.

Everyone in the primal pad was speechless.

Razzle was the first one to break the silence.

-" *eherm..* Well,looks like the Fire gormiti didn't waste anytime at all now did they?"

Jessica looked at Razzle with a mortified look.After hearing these words of disappointment coming out of her people...It filled her with despair.

-"Wait a minute Razzle.What did they mean by, "The Lords of Nature abandoned us"?"

-" There is no time to talk!! We have to gate you guys into gorm asap!!"

Razzle then jumped onto the chair of the keeper and he was levitated in front of the pad.He pulled up a few crystals and said:

"You are ready to gate folks!"


	2. The illuminant feather: Part 2

Jessica was the one who was probably shocked the most.Hearing her own people,frown down upon her.It just made her feel responsible for the suffering they were going through!

But then again it wasn't just her fault,now was it..

All the Lords of Nature simultaneously abandoned their respected tribes.And what's worse is that they had no reason to straight up stop protecting gorm.But alas if one thinks about it,it wasn't the kids' fault that they stopped going to gorm

Before the last fight with Magor and his minions,the kids would go to gorm on their own when they saw trouble on earth.Thus the infamous quote "Trouble in gorm means trouble in earth right?"

Well yeah,it did.But this was the case with attacks on the capital...Attacks that would alter the fabric of gorm.However with assaults,even murders,of a small number of gormiti doesn't threaded the existence of the island.Sure it is a tragic event that takes place but... Unfortunately it just doesn't matter.

And without razzle to inform them of these instances,the 4 young lords had no reason to go back to gorm.Even though they wanted to,the Old Sage told them not to come to gorm again,unless they knew there was havoc going on.To protect it.

So in a way..It was nobody's fault.Or was it?

Jessica couldn't think of the philosophy behind whose fault it was and what they had or hadn't done.Now all that mattered was to get to the air nation's aid,and quick.Jess was the first one to go in front of the gate and wait for the que to jump in.The others soon followed.

Nick put his hand on her shoulder and reassured her:

-"Jessica it's all gonna be okay.The air gormiti are strong,stronger than those puny lava gormiti.They'll be fine when we get there"

-"Gosh Nick..I hope so.",Jessica replied to her friend's gesture and then let out a big chunk of air that she had left in her lungs.The past few years,whenever she was stressed she would forget to control her breathing,and this could be an issue in the future.

Then they all jumped in the gate.While they were still falling down,they spotted the beauty and majesty of the island of gorm.a truly colourful place filled with various lifeforms and intriguing history.But now that it was in trouble.And someone had to save it

-"Powers of the sea!"

-"Powers of the earth!"

-"Powers of the forest!"

-"Diminion of the wind!"

They all said in unison.Then suddenly their bodies began to glow a shimering light.They were transforming,just like the way they used to.They all felt the same feeling.A shimmering hope that filled them with determination.With will to fight for the land they were protecting.

Eventually they landed on one of the higher levels of the citadel.Upon further inspection they noticed that their gormiti form was...different from last time's.They had turned into their gormiti selves from back when they first started helping gorm! They did have some features from their more "updated" forms,notably the light bracelets that graced their second form,the one they had whilst fighting for, and with, Luminous,and some of their more recent attacks.But other than that...it was the same.

-"Woaaaaah.Razzle what gives??",Toby noted in awe as he gazed at his old form and the ones of his friends! He feared that maybe he lost his powers too!

-"Well..Well,errr...Emm..unfortunately since I am not the Old Sage,err..that means I can't exactly keep your guy's new forms up and running. Hehe", Razzle replied with an obvious uncertainty in his voice.He was lying.Of course he knew what that meant too.

If their last forms downgrade back into their original ones,that means that the Old Sage can't keep his magic running for long.He is in real danger.

However hope wasn't lost.If the kids fight hard enough they can regain their lost powers.But that will be through hard work and training.

Before the kids could ask him anything else,Razzle said:

-"ENOUGH ABOUT YOUR FORMS,WHY DON'T YOU USE THEM TO HELP THE POOR GORMITI OUT??",Razzle screamed upon noticing a gormiti quickly fall down from the sky after being hit by what appeared to be a fire ball.But all the kids could see was a silhouette practically being fired to the ground.

-"I got this!",Jessica said and swiftly flapped her giant magenta butterfly wings and flew to the direction of the injured gormiti.This gormiti turned out to be Birds! She caught him by his sides,causing him to flinch in pain.She didn't have time to notice where and how the damage was caused.She,then, slowed down his fall until she could safely carry him to the ground,just below where her and the rest of the Lords had just arrived.She laid him on the floor away from any rocks or other stuff that could hurt him.

-*pant*..*pant*..*pant* "Nghh-"

Birds was seriously injured.Apparently the fireball hit him on the sides,and particularly the side Jessica had grabbed holf of him from.The side that was hit by the fireballs,was currently burned so badly that a bit of the ribs could be seen.Particularly the last 3 ribs,could clearly be seen in the midst of the burned mess that surrounded it.The armour and flesh had pretty much been melted away,so did the meat and muscles..and a bit if blood could be seen.At least the blood that wasn't entirely avaporated by the attack on the spot.What bothered them was that when they tried to touch the wound,the outskirts of the area were pretty..cold? How could a fire attack leave a cold wound?Either way,Birds must have been hit from pretty close and with much power,judging by the attack.That was for sure.In a hasty effort to help him out,Jessica lifted his head and Toby put the air gormiti's arm around his own neck,trying to help him balance.Nick was looking out for the attacker and Lucas keeled down in front of him.

-"Birds! What happened?! Who attacked you?!",Lucas asked in anticipation.

Birds opened his beak to answer the young Lord's question,but in the end it was unessecary.The answer already found him.

-"Well well well..Looks like fire IS better than air afterall-huh?"

All lords turned their heads at a very familiar voice.It was no other than their old pal lavion.But alas they didn't expect to see him in these parts.He was usually send for missions on the ground.This was the first time they saw him riding drakon no less.

-"Oh my claw..What the bloody hell do we have here?",he said almost muttering to himself.His face completely vacant of emotion.

They were caught off guard.Lavion was the least possible gormiti they would think of fighting on the air tribe's citadels.Let alone riding Drakon! They thought it was Magmion "pet".Well guess they were wrong.But Lavion was caught off guard too.He was surprised to say the least when he saw the Lords of Nature,no,these 4 kids that beat him up so many times before.As he remembered all those losses,all those times that they made a fool out of Lavion the great...His face would finally conveint an emotion.Anger..He wasn't happy at all to see them.And with rage filling his worthless excuse of a heart and his mind was blinded by the need for revenge,he grinded his teeth and with a powerful roar,started throwing fireballs at our heroes and their harmed feathered friend.

Everyone gasped and tried to dodge the incoming attacks.Jessica and Lucas carried Birds until the edge of the rock and then with great care, Jess flew him to another nearby floating fortress that was above the battlefield.Sure Drakon could fly up and find them but at least this way they weren't in close contact with the fireballs.It was a risky move but right now they needed safety was their first priority

Ironically enough Drakon did try to follow them but Lavion ordered it not to.He had unfinished business with the other 3 meddlers.

-"So..we meet again lords."

Lucas,Toby and Nick at the same time showed how "glad" they were to see their old friend.

-"Oh believe me,I don't like this sudden visit of yours either."Lavion noted with his usual arrogant voice.Nut suddenly his voice took a rather serious tone really quickly.In fact it send chills down the spines of our heroes.

-"In fact I thought I could sleep at ease at night hoping you were dead.But don't worry.I am about to make that dream come true.."

In the meanwhile Jessica and Birds entered a cave-like building that was built there and she laid the injured air gormiti down carefully. The poor creature was still cringing and writhing in pain.

-"Hold on Birds,once the sky is clear we'll get you to the medics and-"

-"D-,

Birds was trying really hard to muster his leftover energy and speak

-"Don't-nghh",he said as he put an arm around his burned side.Jessica held his other hand and held his shoulder.

-"Don't...What?",Jessica asked her fellow comrade

-"Don't..come..contact..fire.melt-ngahhh!", Birds tried to stand up only to be met with a great amount of pain coming from one of his melted ribs.

Now that must have hurt.

-"It's..cold and then..it melts and-"

-"Say no more,you are safe here",The lord of air reassured her friend,trying to make her voice sound as comforting as possible.From the look on his face,Jessica could tell that Birds had something imoortant to say.To warn her.But he had to save his strength or else,who knows what would happen.She looked outside of the cave still hearing Lavion fighting with her friends.She felt sad that she couldn't help but now her loyal friend needed her help even more.

The two siblings,Toby and Nick,accompanied by Lucas were ready to launch their attacks back at Lavion.They would jump and run from any fireballs that would come close to them.But these weren't just ordinary fireballs.They were white and the closer they would get,the more cold the atmosphere would be.Not what you would expect from fire.The lords hit behind a huge rock that was layig there.Eventually a fireball hit the big rock they were hiding behind and thus all lords jumped back in self defence.That was when Nick noticed something changing on the rock and decided to look a little more into the situation,because he knew these weren't just your typical fireballs.

-"NICK?! DUDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE HERE!!",Toby scolded his younger brother.

-"Guys hold lavion for a second I need to see something!",Nick ordered his friends.It seemed like he had found something important.

-"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE STUDYING ROCKS NICK!!" ,Lucas yelled back at him as he was dodging a fireball.But at this point,they had no choice other than to hold him back.

Toby used his water canon,that was shooting from his stomach, to repel some of the attacks.But to no vain.The water balls just froze at the moment of contact!

-"What the!"

Nick on the other hand was already studying the rock that first got hit.And to his surprise,the rock too,within seconds was frozen solid and it had become extremely fragile.When a small pebble flew unto the rock,thanks to a nearby attack hitting the ground,the big rock cracked in many many places.Though not enough to break it.Nick approached it closely and with care touched it with his palm.The rock almost instantly heat up so much that it turned red and was about to melt.No it WAS melting! Nick jumped back in surprise at this new power the overly pridefull fire gormiti had possessed.

Meanwhile Lavion had been firing fireballs at the two remaining lords,Lucas and Toby but he was missing every shot he had.After a long while of firing,he exhausted himself and stopped.He was now panting heavily still on top of Drakon,but his posture didn't slouch in the slightest.He remained proud as he always was.Why you ask?

Because his plan worked.And those meddling "Lords" didn't even realise it.

Nick finally snapped back into reality after the shock he had after discovering Lavion's great power.He turned his head around slowly and looked at the floating fortress they were currently in.Now it was all comic together.Lavion didn't want to hit them..

He wanted to strain them!

Every bit of free space the Lords could run off too,was currently covered in ice thanks to the cold of the attacks.Lucas and Toby were trapped side by side,on a small spot surrounded by these slippery paths.Nick was further away from them almost at the edge of the floating rock,and he was just now visible.Now that the rock had completely melted that is.

-"Well looks like we have no choice other than to fight!",Toby yelled back at his friends.

Lavion heard them.And all he did was laugh. Maniacally.This send shivers down Nick's spine,he knew that their enemy was up to something. Then lavion whispered under his breath

-"If you can't beat them.."

Suddenly the fortress started cruckiling and fumes began coming out from the various cracks on the ground that had just appeared.

-"YOU MAKE THEM FALL!",Lavion screamed out proudfully.Finally his plan worked.

Now the area surrounding our heroes,started heating up so swiftly none of them fully realjsed what was happening.All except for Nick.He knew.He realised Lavion's plan and yet he wasn't able to stop him.And now ,that the floor started melting and magma was now circling the 3 boys from every direction.

-"WATCH OUT-",Nick screamed but it was too late.Large parts of the floating fortress were already falling apart and the Lords started to lose their balance.They simultaniously fell as soon as the entire thing collapsed in the span of milliseconds.Their screams were heard from all around the air tribe.

Jessica,heard the boys' screams and she immediately flew down to the rescue,forgetting about Bird's condition.The latter tried to stop her but it was futile.She was already gone to help her teammates.However she was just one air gormiti.She couldn't carry them all! She just rushed out and tried to think of something on the way down.

-"Okay Jessica,think THINK! Alright so Lucas is the one who is closer to me but Nick is the one who is closer to the ground.. Come on Jess think thi-huh?!?"

Suddenly something quickly brushed the side of her elbow and her shoulder.Something that was coming down in a very fast speed.Yet it passed her so swiftly she couldn't make out what it was.But after it flew down a little further she could finally see what it was.Or rather who it was.And she was shocked.Mainly because they weren't flying down.They were falling.

-"What the?! -*gasp*"

It was Birds! He was falling down and had just gone past Lucas.

-"What?! Birds?! What are you doing?!" Toby screamed at the air gormiti only to be ignored in return.

Birds then aimed his hands at Lucas and hit him with a very strong gust of wind.So strong that it lifted him up almost to the height of another floating fortress!

-"Jungle attack!",Lucas screamed and his left fist suddenly turned into a huge pile of vines that reached out to the floating rock.He grabbed hold of it and that stopped his fall.He eventually climbed his way up the rock and after he was in safe ground he witnessed what was currently happening in the entire citadel.

It wasn't just Lavion that was attacking them.There was also Orrore and Arachnos alongside at least a hundred of Lava goons both old and reformed.Lucas looked at the scenery in shock.Orrore was blasting fireballs too at another nearby dome building.This must have been where the air gormiti were hiding.Arachnos spat acid everywhere and tried to melt some holes in the building.and he was almost about to succeed.Almost.

-"Blast of thorns!!" Lucas yelled and a flying fist made of tree bark made it's way to where the villains were.It first hit Orrore who then fell and took Arachnos down with him.Both of them got up immediately and looked around to see who hit them.Orrore noticed the bark first and he remembered all too quickly who this fist belongs too..

-"Oh it is great to see you here..Lords of Nature."

-"What did he say?!"

-"What is happening?!"

-"The Lords of Nature?!"

All sorts of voices and questions could be heard inside the citadel,regarding this situation.

-"It...can't be!",solitary eagle awed in disbelief,while still trying his best alongside a few other air gormiti to keep the dome building secured.

Lucas grinned after having successfully hurt the villainous duo,only to be met by an all too familiar growl.It was Drakon! And it was right behind him.

In the meanwhile

Jessica was still dumbfounded at Bird's devosion.Even after being so dangerously injured he kept going on.But not for long.While Lucas was still trying to stop the other villains, (and particularly Drakon,who kept trying to either bite his head off or scortch him to death),Birds had used another strong gust of wind toward Toby,enough to lift him up a bit..Toby stopped screaming for a while thinking he was safe only to realise that the wind wasn't enough to carry him on to a rock or something solid.Then Toby used some of his tentacle hair as a last resort,panicking for his life now.

He had to grab on to something,anything.

That "anything" turned out to be Lucas,who had managed to throw a blow on Drakon and a bark blast on Lavion,sending them both many feet back.Orrore and Arachnos weren't much if a problem since they always missed their attacks.Then after making himself some space, Lucas used his vines one more time to grab Toby .

Normally this would be the part where Birds would throw a last gust of wind on Nick to carry him.But he couldn't help them anymore.He didn't have the energy.And he knew that at this rate he would only speed the unavoidable.But still he tried.He tried to use one last attack but a sharp pain stopped him at his tracks and blood started leaking from his beak.

-"T-take.. Care...Of the..other..Lords.",was all he managed to say.He knew from the start this wouldn't end well,ever since he forced himself to stand up,while still inside the cave.He didn't have the energy to fly so instead he decided he would help the lords in any other way.

So he thought: "It's best to fall down a hero,afterall."

He couldn't take it anymore.And so after warning Jessica,his world turned to black due to the amount of pain he endured up to this point.

-"Birds?! BIRDS?!" Jessica yelled as her other friend Nick was still falling to his demise.She had to make a choice.Who would she save?!

Thankfully Toby made that choice easier,by using his remaining tentacle hair in order to grab ,the now unconciou, Birds by his waist.He was currently holding unto Luca's Vines and unto their injured fellow fighter.The pressure was really on.But he managed to hold on long enough so Lucas could lift them both up to the same floating rockhe was in.Since Lucas pulled them both, that way Jessica was left with one choice.To save Nick.

-"Great job guys!! Now off to help Ni-Wait..NICK?!"

It was impossible! Nick was no where to be seen! It's like he vanished! However Jessica turned her head upwards and saw Nick,being held by his arms by-Wait a minute.It was solitary eagle! Jessica was so relieved to see him! And Nick was even more.

-"Phew!..That was a close call! Thanks-"

But solitary eagle didn't accept her thanks.He simply gave her a cold,distant almost villainous look.He was clearly pissed at something,and recalling his harsh words from before Jessica could understand why he was upset.And with who.

Well at least he wasn't homicidal and flew Nick to the same floating fortress the rest where on.

And after practically throwing Nick on the rock,Solitary Eagle flew towards the battlefield in order to protect the dome.Lucas and Toby were helping with various long distance attacks.Nick then rushed to the aid of Birds,hoping for the best.Thankfully he was still breathing.But they didn't know for how long.

Jessica was witnessing the guys work together from below,still panting from her constant flying.Yeesh she really had gone out of shape.Well then again she did fly way below the citadel so it's understandable.

But surprises wouldn't end there.She was too hit by a fireball but only on her leg.She screamed in agony and her friends looked down to see what was happening.Orrore had hit her with one of his ice fireballs.

Jessica could feel her leg turning numb due to the cold.It started hurting a lot too.It was like every nerve in her leg was currently being pulled inside out.And then

The heat came

She yelped in pain at the sudden heat making it's sudden appearance.She almost lost her balance midair.Almost

She managed to pull herself together and fired an attack at Orrore

-"Fighting Feathers,Launch!" She yelled with power.

The attack hit spot on.Right on his chest.Orrore was eventually the one that lost balance but Drakon was there to aid him.It caught him as the lava soldier was falling to his doom,and Lavion instead of being furious or angry at his incompetence he was...Strangely reassured!

-"Alright troops! Retreat!" He yelled and suddenly all lava soldiers opened up random lava pool portal at any floating fortress they could find and jumped in.These were direct portals to Volcano Mountain.

-"We got..what we wanted" Orrore said weakly,still affected by the attack.

"Yes Orrore..Yes we did.Magor will be proud of me-I mean us!" ,Lavion said trying to hide his megalomania.

-"Ughh..",Orrore rolled his eyes backwards in an effort to show his annoyance towards his leader's obvious selfishness,but due to his exhaustion it only made him lose consciousness.

But Lavion was right!

All they needed was one an Air gormiti feather.The destruction they had the opportunity to cause was just a small bonus.And the fact they got the Lords of Air's feathers?! That would definitely come in handy..

-"Yes indeed..This will help up with our plans.Now all the master needs is a fin from a water gormiti and-err..um.W-Well guess even my greatness can talk a biy too much at times.But regardless of that! To volcano mountain Drakon!",Lavion ordered his lava stead and it immediately flew them at high speed to their destination.Volcano mountain.


	3. The illuminant feather: Part 3

A/N: aka the continuation of the illuminant feather.Note that this story does contain some heavy themes

After 2 long days of travelling,the lava troops could finally spot volcano mountain.It wasn't that far from their location and that only made them want to return home even faster.Some troops were marching towards home,some other were sailing by boat and Lavion was still riding on top of Drakon.

Of course there were the occasional breaks that the scouts needed in order to restore energy so they could continue with their travel..they even set a camp and spent half a day trying to heal the wounds of the injured (pretty uncommon for fire gormiti..They usually just let the injured fall behind instead of holding everyone back).Orrore,one of the more "important" fire gormiti,who was tended to the most,was partially unable to breathe after being struck by Jessica's feathers.The attack hit various spots on his chest and as a result a few muscles that help with breathing were immobilized (including the diaphragm) (due to the nerves that are responsible for making the muscles move,being destroyed by the sharp feather's end).But by the end of the day,Ororre was able to breathe normally and unfortunately for our heroes was even more angry at them this time around.

Another reminder that the Lord of air doesn't appreciate lava folks to mess with her people

Arachnos on the other hand didn't need much medical attention aside from a few bruises,cuts and bumps cause by Luca's forest attacks.But he was still in no condition to battle..

Now that Orrore was up and kicking,he was ready for revenge.But for the time being he was stuck to monitoring the marching groups from the sky,occasionally landing to give order to the lava scouts (particularly the rookies)

You see,the lava gormiti first needed to get the loot and feathers back to Magor in order to finish the "Glass Sceptre".

The Glass Sceptre was a really strong artifact that their Leader,Magor,had recently gotten his hands on to,after Magmion stole it from the Temple of Light a few weeks ago.The latter was being so praised by Magor himself that even Lavion became jealous..Fumes still escaped his mouth as he was thinking of the incident..

Thankfully for him the praising didn't last for long,seeing how Magmion lost a battle between a horde of rock gormiti,just a few days ago,resulting in him and his troops running back to Volcano Mountain.

Ironically enough the same troops Magmion used a few weeks ago,and lost miserably,where the same troops Lavion used today,and managed not only to get what they were looking for but also to cause havoc and injure one of the Lords of Nature!

Ohohooo a great reward must be waiting for them once they arrive to their "home".

In the meanwhile

Solitary Eagle had just taken Birds by his arm and flew him to a nearby paramedic.He was their only hope to help Birds.

However Lucas and Toby both grabbed hold of Jessica's waist and lifted her to the rock they were in.Jessica was still writhing around in pain groaning and moaning,struggling to not scream out loud.

Once her friends got a closer look they saw the connection between her injury and Bird's.

Jessica had been hit on her right leg specifically on her shinbone.Nick tried to examine it up clise but that only made Jessica yell at him to stand back.

Her shinbone had actually partially melted alongside a large portion of the slin and meat surrounding it.Her leg was now blackened and it showed signs of 3 degree burns as well.

Jessica knew this wouldn't end well.At first due to the cold part kf the attack she suffered an almost instant frostbite and then when the heat came.She couldn't feel anything from below her knee.But from the knee and upwards? That was a different story.She couldn't feel her leg anymore and so she feared that they would have to..

Suddenly the sound of a buzz filled the air around them.They looked up and saw a firefly-like gormiti speeding down to their rock! She had vibrant wings,even for a firefly,and a small

Thankfully a female air gormiti flew down,next to the 4 young lords and pushed the 3 boys aside.

-"Stand back",she yelled at them and at the same time Jessica was about to say the same thing to the strange air gormiti.

Then she took out a small pouch that contained dust,she springled it on the wounded Lord's leg and then she took out one of her own feathers and slowly traced the outskirts of the wound.As she was doing so,she was chanting something in an ancient gormiti language and after about 5 minutes..a shimmering light surrounded Jessica's leg.

The bone,muscles and flesh on and around the wound had been restored! Jessica could finally feel her leg and the pain had disappeared! She pulled in the air gormiti for a hug but the latter was kind of a suprised by the gesture and pulled back almost immediately.

-" I don't know how to thank you!" Jessica said to her new aquintance

-"You don't need to! It had always been my dream to help the lords of Nature in their fight against evil forces!",she said and a faint smile appeared on her light blue face.

She turned around facing the other 3 lords and introduced herself:

-"Hello young Lords! I do not think we have ever met before.My name is Loftoro and I am the paramedics assistant..well technically I am his daughter,but I plan on becoming the next paramedic for the air tribe!"

-"Well that's..great!",Lucas said still dumbfounded at the whole events that took place.This was all too much for their first time in gorm after a loooong time.And Toby and Nick felt the same way.

-"Yeah.. g-great",Toby said while looking at his brother,not sure how to respond to all that.

As Loftoro helped Jessica stand on her feet

-"Which reminds me...Where have you been my lords?! Our people have needed your assistance for a long long time!",Loftoro asked the heroes,clearly curious about their sudden disappearance.

She remembered them ever since she was a youngling but..to see then leave gorm behind.The mere though made her upset.Hopefully disappearances could be a thing in the past

Suddenly a strong male voice echoed in the air:

-"They abandoned us Loftoro..I have told you many times before! Now stay away from them!"

A male air gormiti,who was largely built and had giant wings to match,landed next to them,making the fortress shake due to his heavy landing.He seemed old but full of experience and wisdom.He

But Loftoro couldn't just sit back and watch her father act so cruel towards the champions of gorm.She decided to stand up to him,by going between him and the 4 lords.And even though she spoke in a soft manner her motives were clear

-"But father! It is the Lords of Nature!! They must surely have a good explanation for their sudden disappearance! Besides..",she said as she turned her head to face our heroes.

"..The Lords of Nature haven't abandoned us this time!! They came to our aid and fended off the evil fire gormiti!!"

-"LOFTORO THAT IS ENOUGH!!",The male hoarded in a terrifyingly loud voice,making all those around him flinch.

-"..The Lords of Nature not only put our people through danger,but it was obvious the fire gormiti weren't here just to cause trouble like the other times.Now they were looking for something.And the fact that they left must mean that they got it..So the Lords of Nature failed!"

Loftoro and The Lords were lost for words.They didn't know how to reply to such accusations.

-"...Besides they were too late.One of our own has already..departed",the male said in a much lower tone in his voice,almost empathetic.

Jessica hoped that the word "departed" meant something else from what she thought..

-"Oh god no..Is Birds-"

-"Not Birds..Although I am not sure about how much time he has.The attack has stuck him pretty close to the chest and many muscles were burned or frozen to the point where they can't work properly."

-"Then wait who is-"

-"Did you really think the fire gormiti would attack only one air gormiti in their rampage?! WE were LUCKY that there were only 4 casualties and 1 heavily injured..With each expedition the fire gormiti take more lives than they last did."

-"Loftoro is this true?!",Toby asked the young air gormiti..All she did was now silently.

-"oh my god.."

The Lords gasped in horror, to the realization of what their absence meant for the air tribe.

Heck for every gormiti tribe! Deaths,wounded gormiti,torn apart families etc.

-"The worst part of it all comes to our women..Many of them have been taken as hostages by force and forced to give birth to air-fire gormiti hybrids..That are also planned to be used against us in battle once they grow old enough...We do not know about the other tribes,but I am sure they face similar problems",the male air gormiti said while looking down at his eagle like feet..

-"My..wife,was also a taken in as a hostage a few years ago.When loftoro was still a small child..They would have taken her too if it weren't for me intervening.But my wife..Many other air gormiti too.I still remember the day..and the screams.,"

Loftoro looked away from the rock,trying to hide the single tear that left her eye socket.

Jessica tried to confront the man

-"Sir we..We are all so sorry that this happened and-"

-"-And you weren't there to help her."

-"W-What?!"

-"YOU weren't there to HELP HER..YOU did not help ANYONE.YOU ABANDONED US! Now you weren't even fast enough to stop the fire gormiti from harming our people!"

-"Yeah but we stopped them before they could harme any more people!",Toby said defending Jessica and their own actions..Their disappearance really wasn't their fault!

-"It doesn't matter! This doesn't change the fact that-"

-" Enough Levego! I believe that the Lords have done a good job saving the rest of the people!If it weren't for them stopping the two other fire gormiti,the rest of the people in the cave would have certainly perished!",Solitary Eagle interrupted the paramedic's rant,by defending the Lords and congratulating them on their battling.

..Such a move was definitely unexpected on Eagle's behalf.He was one of the most biased gormiti when it came to the Lords of Nature,because ever since their disappearance things have been going terribly for him as well.

-"..Besides,haven't you got a patient to take care of?",Solitary eagle reminded them of Birds and his condition.

The paramedic ,with a heavy heart and a continuous hatred towards the Lords,lifted for the building where his patient laid.Not before returning to give the Lords of Nature one final warning

-" I have put my faith long enough on you Lords..specifically you lord of air!-",he said as he was getting slightly closer to Jessica, "-You may have let me down but I,with a lot of hard work,managed to pull myself and my daughter together.And let it be known that if I ever see you near my workplace or near my family again,I will not hesitate to dispose of you.",Levego threatened the Lords and then immediately left for good.

Everyone went silent..Who wouldn't be after this treatment?! Loftoro tried to break the silence.

-"..I-"

-"LOFTORO!! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!?! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!!",Levego's loud voice echoed from above.

Alas the petite air gormiti's efforts were fruitless and she did as she was told to.

Toby,Nick,Lucas and Jessica watched her fly upwards,and each of them wore a dumb expression on their faces..they really were speechless.

-" I do believe it is time for you Lords to leave.Maybe I have had my eyes opened but there are still people like Levego around the citadel.They are still upset about your sudden disappearance and-"

-"BUT THIS "DISAPPEARANCE" WASN'T OUR FAULT!!",Jessica yelled trying to hold back tears,her voice cracking up a bit..Indeed all this bullshit wasn't their doing.But who could they blame,Razzle?-wait a minute...

Razzle.He should have known about all this.He should have known about all the shit that happened to the poor gormiti during their absence! He must have! Besides him and the Old Sage always looked over gorm! Then why didn't they inform the Lords?

Well as previously stated,the Lords of Nature are only meant to be called when something is about to cause a dimensional rift,when the fabric of time and space is about to break between the two worlds.So a kidnapping would not concern them unless the person's disappearance caused a rift activity!

Jessica thought about all this for a few moments,completely ignoring solitary eagle who was trying to call her down,but he was also starting to lose his patience.

Jessica remained collected and asked Solitary Eagle calmly.

-"Solitray Eagle..Have your people tried to contact Razzle? You know like they used to?"

-" We have indeed.In fact I was also sent in a search for your scaly friend,to try and contact you four..but it was all for nothing."

-"Wait a second,why would razzle make himself untraceable?! Isn't he like supposed to stay close to gorm in case someone needs us?!",Nick asked his teammates

-"But he used to leave with the Old Sage up until now! In that case,the Old Sage should have informed us of any problem in gorm!",Toby answered his brother with a clearly irritated look on his face..

That was completely irresponsible on Razzle's behalf and TOBY of all people was the one thinking so.

-"Wait my Lords..You mean to tell me that your friend knew about our problems and didn't inform you?!"

-"No-err,I mean yes! Maybe,listen solitary eagle,we don't know if they did or didn't know! We can't accuse them without evidence!",Jessica tried being the reasonable person for once (or gormiti in this case) and tried to talk some sense into this whole situation..

Nick tried to back up Jessica on this argument

-" I agree with Jess! The Old Sage and Razzle must have some explanation as to why they wouldn't contact us!"

-" But bro!! It has been years!! They could have at least sent us to help sometime.It just doesn't make any sense!"

-"Toby is right! How could they just leave the gormiti unprotected?!"

-"Why thank you Lucas!",Toby said in a sarcastic tone towards his other two friends,implicating he had already won the argument..

-"Actually.. We weren't entirely unprotected."

Back to the lava gormiti

-"*pant pant* sir we *pant pant* are all exhausted! Can we please get a break?! *pant*"

-"Of course and not!! You are warriors,and warriors don't rest!! Aren't I right Lavion?!"

Lavion was currently looking at a reflection of himself on the water,after having just landed in a nearby lake.

-"Lavion?"

-"Hmm? Yes yes whatever you say.",Lavion returned to admiring himself.

-"What?! You are resting now too?!",Arachnos pointed out,mad at his leader for his selfish behaviour.

-"Well what did you expect?! Being handsome as hell and a great leader isn't easy work! I say we rest!"

-"Hooray for Lavion's vanity!",cheered the lava scouts in an ironical and literal manner.

-"That doesn't mean you get to rest!"

Everyone looked at him confused.

-"..wait wha-?"

-" You scouts have been missing plenty of your attacks every time you fire! And if an attack hits,it's mainly out of luck! I will not have you embarrass me in front of our lord,like you did with Magmion!"

-" But sir we-"

-" ABSOLUTELY NO BUTS GET YOUR BUTTS BACK TO TRAINING!"

-"y-YES SIR!"


	4. The connection: part 1

Back to the air tribe

-"What do you mean solitary eagle?! If we weren't here who else could protect your people?!",Toby looked confused, just like his friends after hearing this statement.

-"Why the light tribe of course!",Solitary eagle replied the Lord's question. "After you left-er...Disappeared,they have taken it upon themselves to protect gorm and it's residents at all costs."

The Lords were dumbfounded.People of the Light? Like luminous? How could this be possible? Luminous was the last surviving light gormiti...right?

"Have you not heard of them? I do recall you used to work for their old leader..Luminous was his name right? The last surviving light gormiti?" ,Solitary eagle asked.

What the heck,could he read minds?

-"Err..y-yeah that's him alright.But wait how is this possi-",Lucas was cut off before he could finish talking.

-" We have no idea about when,where or how they came from.But all we know is that our citadel hasn't had as many...loses as it used to.Because they assist us with every fight against fire gormiti.But as long as the fight ends they mysteriously vanish from the face of gorm."

Solitary Eagle didn't know much about the light people and indeed all he did remember was Supreme Luminous, that almighty Lord of the light ,the very same gormiti that mentored and trained the 4 younger Lords into the warriors they are today.And everyone around gorm knew about his sacrifice.There is now even a holiday celebrating his humble actions and he is now known as "The Guardian Angel of Gorm".

And even with the legacy that Luminous had left behind,there was still very little information about their heritance,where they came from and how.

-"Look the point is,we are more than grateful for your return my lords.And even if out people aren't fully convinced by your words,then I am sure they will understand by your actions."

Solitary Eagle's speech moved our 4 heroes.To the point where Jessica would tear up a bit.Nick put an arm on he shoulder and Toby patted her back.

Lucas went forth and replied.

-" And I believe that I speak for all of us,Lords of Nature,saying that we will do our very best to protect gorm and defeat the forces of evil once and for all!"

-"We will not fail you again!",Toby rose up still standing next to Jessica

-" You can always count on us no matter how impossible the situation may seem!",Jessica soon followed

-"Even if we are worn out by our battles we will still keep fighting to protect you and the rest of the gorm!"

Solitary Eagle looked at our 4 heroes proudly,and his eyes pretty much said how he felt.

Safe.

However this touching moment was cut short by the shouts of Loftoro.The lords ,and Solitary Eagle, quickly shifted their focus on the floating fortress that was located just above them.

-"NO!! FATHER YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!!"

-"SHUT THE BLOODY VOLCANIC HELL UP LOFTORO,I AM TRYING TO SAVE HIM AND YOUR YELLS WON'T HELP!"

Silence.

Solitary Eagle spoke up:

-" I have to go now.",he said in a serious manner and immediately opened up his wings.He flew up to the fortress where the yelling was coming from and the screams from both sides subdued.

The Lords still couldn't process what was happening.

And then... Razzle showed up through the keeper's screen.

-"Err guys I understand you are all worried about Birds,but I can assure you he is fine!"

-"But razzle we need to check on him,make sure he is alright!",Nick replied in behalf of his friends.

-"NO BUTS! You need to come to the primal pad NOW!"

The young lords didn't even have the chance to protest when a familiar force sucked them back into their familiar primal pad.And with their return to earth they also had to give up their gormiti form and turn back to humans.

-"What the hell Razzle?! Are you nuts?! Why did you just drag us back here?!",Toby yelled at their lizard friend.

Jessica followed Toby's footsteps.

-"Yeah Razzle!! What if the fire gormiti attack again while we're gone?!? What if-"

-"Oh enough you guys!! I knew what I was doing!! Your powers were almost gone and-"

-"WHAT?! But Razzle our globes are fully charged what are you talking about?!"

-"Well-"

-" And Jess is right!! What IF fire gormiti DO attack the air tribe again?! How long will we be gone?!"

-"W-Well-",Razzle said in a weary and shaky voice.

Suddenly the kids were interrupted by a familiar female voice

-"Kids? KIDS?!"

It was Mrs.Tripp! She sounded worried!

-"Where are you? I need to talk to all of you this instant!"

-"Oh fuck,Toby what did you do this time?"

-"WHAT?! I did not do jack shit this time bro,maybe it's YOUUUR fault!"

-"KIDS!",the woman upstairs made a terrifyingly loud screech.

*gulp*

-"Looks like you kids need to go and see what is happening!"

-"Don't think this is over Razzle! We want to go back to Gorm as soon as possible!"

And with that said our 4 protagonists,rushed back up the stairs of the primal pad and entered the pantry room just seconds before Mrs.Tripp barged through the door.

-"I KNEW I was gonna find you all in here! You need to spent time elsewhere and most importantly somewhere where I can freaking see you!",she said while holding everyone in her arms.

-"Errr-"

-"We're sorry mom! Won't happen again buuuut whatdidyouwanttotellusexactlyandcanyouhurryup pleaaaaaaase?!",Τοby replied insanely fast at his mom's statement while making puppy eyes at her to avoid any conflict for disobeying.

-"Don't talk to me like that young man! This is important!"

Mrs.Tripp's eyes were now watering.

-"Mom what is going on?",Nick asked his mom seeing that she was now tearing up.

-"Toby..Nick.."

-"Yeah?" both of them said at the same time"

-"Your uncle Rey..He is not well.He was in a car accident"

-"U-Uncle Rey?! I don't believe it! Is he..gone?",Nick exclaimed in shock

-"Oh no.."

-"Right now he is in the hospital.The doctors say that there is very little chance of survival and..and-"

-"Do you..want us to leave Ms.Tripp?",Lucas politely asked with a gentle voice.This must have been a hard time for their family

All the boys' mother did was just nod while trying to hold back tears.

Lucas and Jessica immediately walked past the two brothers and their mother and upon leaving Jess went on to close the pantry door

-"I am really sorry for your loss,ma'am.",she said before shutting the door,leaving the family members of the deceased now all alone.

Toby remained in silence ,while Nick was trying to comfort his mom.That is because he simply didn't know how to react.Uncle Reymond...He hadn't visited them in years! It suprised Toby how Nick could still recall him,because up until now their uncle was never a big part in their lives!

From what he did remember,Rey was a jazz musician who was currently on tour all around the USA.Ηe was also his dad's younger brother.He never really used to visit them even when they were kids. Sometimes he would send them gifts,or he would sent emails and calls but mainly towards his parents or just to say hello.

-"Hey mom? When did all this happen?If you don't mind my asking.",Toby decided it was about time he got involved in the subject

-"Oh you see kids..Uncle Rey was coming home to visit us.He was just done with his tour and he decided that it was time to get involved in the family business with travelling agency.He wanted to get closer to us now that he had the time but he..he."

Mrs.Tripp started tearing up.

-" Does.. Does Dad know?",Nick asked.

-" Oh what a stupid question Nick,of course and your father knows! He was the one that told me! He told me to get here and inform you guys...But when I didn't see you around the house I panicked! Especially after what happened to Rey I thought that-"

-"Mom.We are fine.It's alright!",Nick reassured his mom by patting her back.

-"Wait where is dad now?",Toby continued the conversation

-" He stayed at the agency while I left to tell you guys the news.But I think he probably went to visit him as soon as I left .He closed the agency of course but...He must be devastated."

-" I can only imagine."

They were silent for a few minutes.Both boys tried comforting their mother,who was grieving for the loss of their family member.

And then Nick heard something.It came from the primal pad.It sounded like..talking? And it was Razzle's voice with...

Oh no.It couldn't be...

Obscurio?

Νick took a few steps back,nearing the wall.His mom thought Nick was just upset about the unofrtunate news..but in reality he just wanted to get closer so he could hear the conversation.

((FROM THIS POINT ON,YOU READ WHAT NICK HEARD FROM THE CONVERSATION))

-"L-Look I did what you wanted,now let the Old Sage go!!"

Evil laughter could be heard coming from the primal pad.

-"Did you really thing that we just wanted Birds gone?..We needmore gormiti to die for our cause."

-"Look you told me to stall the Lords of Nature long enough for you lavaheads to take down birds and I did just that! I didn't inform them in time AND I degraded their gormiti forms! And now birds is...Oh nevermind that! But now YOU have hold up your part of the deal!"

-"You clearly didn't stall the Lords long enough because birds is still alive.But not for long.We will make sure of that."

-"Wait obscurio.",a mysterious voice could be heard from the distance.But the tone and chorus of the voice.How loud and cold it was.It send shivers down Nick's spine,because he recognised to whom the voice belonged to

It was Magor himself

-"Y-Yes master."

-"YOU!",Razzle said

-"Listen to me you infertile lizard-",Magor roared in a hoarse voice,

-"-there is a reason why we wanted Birds specifically gone.

-"Wh-What do you mean?"

-"You see I have done my research.It turns out that every gormiti is somehow tied with a psychic bond to a human.Sure we are not tied to every human,because they greatly outnumber us...but the fact still remains."

-"What are you saying?",Razzle asked cowardly the fire mage

-"What I mean,pet,is that everyone in venture falls or related to the Lords of Nature has a bond with a random gormiti..And that means that if a gormiti dies,the human that shares the same bond with it ,will die as well.",Magor explained in a triumphant and patronising tone.

Nick gasped upon hearing this

-"Oh I know Nick it's terrible what happened to Rey but we must stay strong.And we must stick together...It's what he would have wanted."

-"Huh?..Oh yeah."

Nick had been so focused on the conversation between Magor and Razzle that he forgot his mother and Toby were still with him..He must have dozed off hard.

But his brother could tell something was off.He could feel it.Nick then turned around to face them and it hit him.

-"Hey mom?.."

-"Yes Nick?"

-"How did uncle Rey..You know..Die?"

-"Why would you want to know that Nick?!"

-"Just please mom..My er mind will be at peace once I know."

-"Well..The truth is Nick the doctors can't say for sure.When we were informed about his state we asked the same question."

-"And did they say anything?",Toby continued.

-"They only said that somehow his sides were severely hurt..Internal bleeding and such.They still haven't told us anything more yet-"

*RING RING* *RING RING*

-"OH JUST GREAT WHO WOULD THAT BE NOW?!"

Mrs.Tripp bolted out of the pantry room and angrily answered the phone yelling at whoever was on the other line.Meanwhile Toby decided to ask Nick for some...information.

-"Earth to Nick!! What happened back there?!"

-"Toby..I think..I think Razzle might be working with the Lava gormiti"

-"WHAT?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!",Toby practically screamed..but as quietly as he could.

-"NO! Toby listen to me,I..sorta, overheard Razzle talking to someone in the primal pad.I think that might have been Obscurio and Magor!"

-"Nick that's crazy! Obscurio in the primal pad I can sort of get, but Magor?! The guy wouldn't even fit in the first place!"

-"Well maybe they are talking through another medium! Maybe the keeper's bubble!"

-"I..guess that could make sense but..Razzle?! Are you for real?! He is our friend and he would never do anything to hurt us OR gorm!"

-"Razzle? Gorm?! What are you boys talking about?!"

Oh no...MOM!


	5. the connection part 2

Back at the Tripp residence

After the boys' mother stepped out of the pantry room to answer a phonecall,Nick and his brother were still inside discussing what Nick had just heard from the primal pad.

In the meanwhile Jessica and Lucas were waiting outside in the front porch.They were both sitting on the grass and underneath a nearby tree.They knew the Tripp family needed sometime to themselves but they didn't leave just yet.Not just because they might need something but also because of gorm...what if something happened while they were gone?!

Finally Jessica decided to ask Lucas.

-"Hey Luc?"

-" Yeah?"

-"Why don't we leave the boys to themselves? I mean it feels wrong to just stand around here,when they are supposed to be together with their family!"

-"I feel ya Jess..It feels like we are intruding their privacy.Like we are just barging in on their personal life! But we can't leave just yet! What about-"

-"Gorm I know I know.. *sigh*"

Suddenly Mr.Tripp walked into the garden.It was visible he wasn't doing well..Behind his glasses anyone could recognise his red swollen eyes.He was crying.

Upon realizing that his sons' friends were still in their property he walked over to them.

-"Lucas,Jessica don't you two think it's time to leave?" ,Mr.Tripp said (or at least tried to) in a serious and demanding tone.

Lucas and Jessica simply nodded,got up from the patch of grass they were sitting on and made their way to the door on the fence.

After the two seemingly left Mr.Tripp went inside his house to reunite with his family..he was worn out.

Earlier that day he was called in by the hospital.His younger brother,whom he adored was currently in the hospital in unstable condition..His little brother was going to probably die! It seemed just like yesterday when they were both kids,running around the streets,picking on one another..playing pranks on the teachers and their friends.

He walked into the house with rage and sadness being the only thing on his mind.Grief can really change a person.

He saw his wife yelling at the phone and he walked up to her..she didn't even notice him.

Instead he just picked up the phone from her hands and he out it back in the holder,hanging up on whoever was on the other side.

-"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THIS WAS FROM THE HOSPITAL! IT WAS ABOUT YOUR STUPID BROTHER!"

-"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER IN THAT WAY!",Mr.Tripp yelled at his wife.

He slapped her without realising.

As soon as he came back to his senses he looked at his wife's beautiful face.He beautiful brown eyes tearing up,her luscious lips currently growing and trembling,her gorgeous short brunette hair that was messy from the stress of this day.This horrible day.

He walked closer to her and simply hugged her,never wanting to let go.He couldn't hold it in anymore and he cried on her shoulder.

-"I'm sorry..I am so so very sorry.",Mr.Tripp said between his cryig fits.

His wife held him in her arms,and petted his back.She also felt her eyes watering and she leaned on his chest crying and staining his shirt.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before breaking up the hug and looking over to the pantry room.

They didn't even notice the fact that their sons had come out of the pantry room upon hearing their dad yell at their mom.They witnessed the whole thing.

Both sibling were surprised and disappointed at their father..he never once yelled at their mom,let alone hurt her! They were angry.Toby was about to yell at his father for hurting their mother but Nick out a hand on his shoulder.That was his signal to stop.

Even after all this, they didn't want to disturb them.Especially now that things seemed to calm down..after all they didn't really grief the loss of the uncle,whom they barely remember,as much as their parents.

Instead they both exchanged looks and told their parents that they would go outside in the porch if they needed anything.

They were about to go out the door when their father called them.

-"Actually guys..we want you to come with us in the hospital..to see your uncle.",Mr.Tripp said to his sons.

Back to Jessica and Lucas

Lucas and Jessica were currently on their way home,walking slowly to their destination.They didn't leave that far from each other and since Luca's house was further than Jessica's he decided he'd drop her by.

They were currently walking in a street that was surrounded by large appartment complexes and small shops surrounding them.Despite it being early afternoon,all light was blocked by the tall buildings.

They could take a faster route,that would get them to their homes at roughly 15 minutes.But they didn't.Both Jessica and Lucas,wanted to take some time to let everything that happened up until now sink in.

They were able to go back to gorm,the primal pad was working,they could protect their people again and yet the latter were disappointed in the lords of Nature.They disappointed their people.They weren't good at their job..And now their friends have to deal with an almost-dead uncle.

This was all too much to take in for a day,especially after being away from Gorm action for such a long time.

-"Soo..are we gonna talk about anything or are we just gonna look at the stores and-"

-" Not now Jess..I don't think it's time we talk right now."

-"Yeah I guess you're right..besides after all this,it would be weird to just go back to normal in an instan-"

A buzz interrupted the blonde girl.

-"Huh?"

-"Sorry,that was my phone.",Lucas exclaimed and pulled out his cellphone from his back pocket.

In the meantime Jessica spotted a nearby hat shop.It caught her attention because of how colourful it was compared to all the dull and almost grey-ish buildings that surrounded it.She admired how the shop was surrounded with beautiful pink roses that began from the pavement and crawled their way above the windows.Their magnificent smell intrigued her and she walked up closer.Upon further inspection she saw that the shop was also selling handmade soaps,perfumes,scarves and other accessories (both handmade and not).Inside she saw a really pretty and kinda tall lady who was working there.

She had green long hair and Jessica looked at her with curiosity.However her focus soon shifted to the other woman she was talking to.A ginger haired lady who appeared to be in her mid-30's.

However,she didn't seem like the type of person to go looking for accessories.She was also wearing a lab coat..Does she work in a nearby pharmacy? Or maybe she is a co-worker that makes the perfumes in this store?

But before Jessica had the time to wonder anymore,the two women looked at her after the green haired one,pointed at he direction! The lady had a worried expression on her face.The other one though..

Her glare was as cold as ice.She didn't really seem to care about Jessica peeking at them.But however she did seem pissed that her privacy was invaded.

That look send shivers down the blonde girl's spine.

Almost immediately she felt a hand grab her arm and turn her around! She turned around to find Lucas looking down at his phone with a confident and at the same time worried expression on his face.

-" I KNEW IT!! I KNEW THAT SOMETHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN IN GOR-"

Jessica put her free hand over Luca's mouth

-"SHHHHH! Not so loud Lucas!!"

-"Mphh! Mp-Mphh!"

As soon as she was sure that her friend wouldn't start screaming again and he ,eventually,let go of her arm, she slowly turned around to face at the store and then..

Then Jessica noticed that the ginger haired lady was coming outside of the shop! Hopefully to confront the two kids but something in Jessica's gut told her that,this was NOT the case.

She did the first thing that came to her mind.She grabbed Lucas by his arm,giving him a taste of his own medicine,and the two kids made a run for it.

They run for a good amount of time,just to make sure they weren't followed. Then Jessica realised that they had taken the wrong turn! Instead of going forward they were running back and ,essentially,they were running back towards Toby and Nick's house! Jessica stopped on her tracks upon seeing the familiar neighbourhood

"Shit.."

Lucas who was right behind her ended up bumping into her and they both fell in the middle of the road.Thankfully no cars were around.

-"JESS?! WHY THE HECK DID YOU JUST STOP?!"

-"What are you talking about?! We are going the wrong way!"

-"No we are going the right way!"

-"WHAT?! LUCAS HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET BACK HOME?!"

-"We're not!! Nick sent me a text message saying something happened in the primal pad and Toby won't believe him! He wants us to investigate."

-"Well why are they not doing it themselves?!"

-" I asked him but he still hasn't-"

*Bing*

-"Lemme guess..your phone?"

-"It's from Nick.He says they are all going to the hospital to visit his uncle before he..you know."

-" Yeah Lucas I..I know."

-" He says he left a key to the back door under the carpet in case they have already left and we can use that to get in their house!"

-"HOLD UP! NICK WANTS TO BARGE INTO THEIR HOME JUST LIKE THAT?!"

-"Essentially..Yeah!"

-"LUCAS THIS IS A B E!"

-"..a what now?"

-" A BREAKING AND ENTERING YOU MORON!"

-"JESSICA STOP YELLING THE WHOLE NEIGHBOURHOOD CAN HEAR YOU!", Lucas yelled , ironically enough, louder than his friend.But that was enough to make her stay quiet.

-" Besides-",he whispered,"-Maybe Paula isn't in Venture falls anymore, but there might be another crazy girl going after us! And she might not be so lucky if she ever goes to gorm!"

Little did they know they were right

However all that Jessica did was nod in agreement.

Lucas helped her get up and they both walked the rest of the way towards the Tripp household.However the Tripps weren't gone.Their car was parked right in front and the engine was on.Ms.Tripp was on the phone and when she saw Lucas and Jessica she was instantly relieved.Suddenly Luca's phone started to vibrate and he picked it up to see who was calling.It was Toby's number.Maybe his mom was calling them from her son's phone.

They walked closer to the car,after Mrs.Tripp waved at them.Mr.Tripp was silent,not even looking at the kids once they got close to the car.

-"Kids I am sorry for bothering you but Toby and Nick wanted to tell you two something.It sounded important.Now please go talk to them but be quick about it because we have an urgent thing to attend to."

They were probably referring to the boys' uncle.

In the front porch they saw Nick who was urging them to go inside.

So much for the breaking and entering I guess..

Upon entering the house they found out all the lights closed and a bit untidied. They seemed to have left in a hurry.

-"Listen we have no time to talk,you two have to go the primal pad NOW!",Nick pracitcally ordered his friends.

-" Wait what?!"

-"Ugh..My stupid brother thinks that Razzle is up to something and he wants you two to investigate."

-"What? Razzle? Why would he do anything?"

-" Not the time for questions Lucas! Me and Toby have to go to the hospital."

-"Well can't we get a little info about what we are looking for first?!"

-"Oh give it up Lucas,Nick won't even tell me what's happening!"

-"Listen guys I just need you to search for any connections between humans and gormiti!"

-"But aren't they already connec-"

-" I mean physically! You know-what happens to one happens to the other! That kind of stuff!"

-" Wait a minute...Nick do you think that what happened to uncle Rey has to do with gorm? Are you crazy?"

-"Well it could be a possibility Toby!"

-"Jess is right,we can't rule it out just yet! Wait till we search this up first!",Lucas agreed with his friend.

-"D'oh alright.. But I still think it's kind of disrespectful for uncle Rey."

-" He isn't dead yet Toby! Who knows! We might find a way to save him and birds as well!"

-" What does Birds have to do with this?"

*honk* *honk*

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of a honking car.That was their signal to get things done.

And so the four teens lined up in front of the vent screen in order to open up the primal pad staircase.After each one passed their hand across the screen, their symbol appeared on it.

After all 4 symbols appeared on the screen,the staircase finally opened.

Jessica and Lucas run down the steps but were interrupted on the first ones because Nick wanted to tell them something.

-"Guys just please search for what told you okay?!"

-"Alright"

-"Oh and while you're at it,why don't you search how in the BLOODY HECK can FIRE gormiti use ICE type attacks?!",Toby said a little irritated.

-" You got it Toby!"

-"Lucas hurry up! The stairs might close!!"

-"Okay I'm coming,jeez!"

After Lucas and Jessica successfully run down the stairs and got to the primal pad,Nick and Toby run back to their parents' car...after many honks of impatience.

-" Wait a minute,where are Jessica and Lucas?!",the mom asked her two sons.She had a strict voice and demanded answers..she wasn't gonna leave a bunch of high schoolers on her house all by themselves! Sure she trusted Lucas and Jessica but still..

-"They went out the back door! They said it was closer to their home!",Toby answered immediately with a rather cheeky voice.

In the meanwhile Lucas and Jessica were off to investigate what was happening in the primal pad.

A/N: GUYS OKAY THERE WILL BE MORE GORMITI ACTION IN THE NEXT PART I SWEAR! But for now I have to tell you the following:

1\. I am giving my final exams in two weeks or so and I have not studied shit so pray for me plz

2.The green haired character that is shown here is my oc named Megan (who was originally blonde but dyes her hair) and the ginger haired one is Naomi,also my oc! Some of my original characters will be showing up more so please do tell me if you want me to keep them in the story or not!

3.decided to give each little story/episode names about what fits them..so Yeah that's that.


	6. Gormiti the darkest era: sequence

At volcano mountain (fire territory):

A big event was taking place amongst the fire tribe.

Screams and yelling could be heard from every direction.

Any newcomer to the volcano,would be surprised to see an indoor arena that was built a few years back for this very occassion.

After hours of seemingly never ending battling,the two gormiti fighting against each other finally stopped.Even if momentarily this would prove useful for both opponents.

One fire gormiti was obviously weaker and more wounded than the other.

-"...So?"

-"Ngh.."

-" You give up yet?"

The already hurt fire gormiti suddenly turns invisible.

-"..Tch.You think you can defeat me so easily Lavion? Not a chance..You are weak ..Just like that worthless magmion-"

Suddenly Lavion snaps.

-" DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME WITH HIM AGAIN!!"

Fireballs were shot at every direction.Chaos and mayhem everywhere.

-"GAHHHHHH!"

The Anonymous Multiform.He wasn't the most powerful fire gormiti, but he was certainly a very useful ally to them.He could turn invisible at will and blend with the surrounding environment.Using his powers,Multiform would infiltrate the enemy bases and gather information for his lord Magor.

Or just assassinate someone.

He was a valuable source of information for the volcanic tribe in the sense that he was almost never caught.Only one time,when the Lords of Nature decided to intervene with his plans.Those spoiled rotten kids.

Either way he was an ally to the volcano.

But who would have guessed that he was also a traitor?

He was recently called out by a random lava scout who spotted Multiform communicating with gormiti of the forest and earth tribes.As it turns out he was paid handsomely ,with gems and gold, in order to give those other tribes details about the plans that fire gormiti had for the near future.Their deal included all the raids that were scheduled to happen,when they were going to happen,which tribes they were planning to assault and what generals were in charge of each raid.

He even informed the air tribe about the upcoming unexpected raid in their air citiadels,where they planned to kill a random air gormiti.

But now that air gormiti was NOT random.He somehow shared a bond ,to a human, that was close to the Lords of Nature.But the air gormiti didn't know that.No one besides the fire gormiti knew that information.

And you see he was the reason why the air gormiti where so well organised when the suprise attack finally struck.Thankfully almost no one was hurt in this battle..Almost.

Of course the info he gave other tribes was all classified information,reserved only for volcanic gormiti.And Anonymous Multiform just gave it all away for a few extra payment.You see the thing is-

Fire gormiti do NOT take kindly on traitors.

Multiform was sentenced to a new form of punishment for the volcano.He was supposed to fight off one of the generals that Magor randomly (and at the same time not so randomly) chose amongst the following: Obscurio,Lavion,Magmion and Armageddon.

This new idea was introduced by Magor,who felt that the previous form of punishment (being banishment from the volcano) was all too kind for traitors.

The fact that Magmion,the previous lord of the volcano, used the previous form of punishment for traitery, during his era of running the volcano,did NOT make Magor any more happy.If anything the latter was not pleased at all with the way Magmion run business around the volcano.Thankfully Obscurio came and- Well the rest is history.

Either way.

Magor decided that Lavion was more suitable to fight against Multiform.The latter could turn invisible and throw a few electric type attacks aside from his fire attacks.And to top it all off he was very agile,even more so than Lavion.But the Lava Lord was by far stronger and he could withstand many attacks.He was also way more precise in his attacks then Anonymous Multiform.

This battle would definitely be interesting.


	7. Soul Bond part 1

Upon arriving in the primal pad,Lucas and Jessica didn't know what to expect to see.Nick tried to explain the situation as best as he could but he was still frantic.

After a short run through the stair our two protagonists,Lucas and Jessica,came face to face with a large pile of books,that were off their bookshelves and stacked one on top of the other.The stack was huge and almost twice the size of each kid!

Lucas assumed it was Razzle.His assumptions were correct,since he turned around to face the bookcase and saw Razzle struggling to get a book out.

Jessica run over and helped the lizard.

-" You decided that NOW was a good time to clean this place up?",Jessica said giggling at the sight of Razzle pulling a book with both of his hands only to exhaust himself. She felt sorry for him but she had to admit,it was funny!

-"Well at least I decided to make a little research about the ice type attacks the fire gormiti used earlier in your battle!"

-"Did you find anything yet?",Lucas asked the reptile.

-"Nothing yet kiddo,these books don't mention any kind of gormiti that specializes in ice type attacks!"

-"What if it's a spell?!",Jessica asked

-"Oh you think I didn't search that already?! There is nothing here! The only place such a spell is written is on Magor's codex!!"

-" Wait a minute,how do you know that the spell is on Magor's codex?How do you even have access to that-"

Luca's question was cut short by another stress alert from gorm! This time it was from the sea capital of gorm! Once again the white and blue fire orb was being launched at everyone.Freezing anything it touched,whether it be ground,houses or gormiti.Many were seen looking for shelter and other were already wounded and send to special hospitals.

-"No time to talk kids! You have to go to gorm now!"

-"We'll talk about this later Razzle!",Lucas said

The reptile was visibly upset and worried at that last statement.He wanted to avoid the subject.Jessica realised that!

-"Jess come on! We have to go!",Lucas pulled his friend by her arm

-"AGAIN WITH THE PULLING LUCAS?!"

-"Hehe sorry!"

And they both jumped in the portal.In the meanwhile Razzle let out a sigh,knowing well what would happen if he did tell Lucas and Jessica about the fire gormiti's plans.

((BACK TO NICK AND TOBY))

The Tripp family just arrived at the hospital..thankfully it was close to their house and so they didn't have to ride for long,around 15 minutes by car. Mr.Tripp didn't say a word throughout the entire drive.He was only focused on the road.

Mrs.Tripp often looked back behind her seat,either through the mirror or by turning around to make sure her son's were alright.They didn't seem too upset but you never know.Teens often hide their emotions,so she wanted to make sure that they were alright.

Toby was constantly looking out the window with a slightly irritated look on his face.But it had a hint of sadness to it.You could even call it melancholic. He was gazing out of his window.The sun had set down a few minutes ago and now the sky seemed like a canvas,with it's beautiful colours,mixing so well together.They were in perfect harmony. He would often look past the tall buildings and neighbouring houses they drove by.Same faces,same places,same everything.

The sky was certainly more fun to look at.

Nick on the other hand,was reading from a chemistry book.It was for their upcoming test next Friday. He really didn't like the fact that he had to study now , of all moments.But if he didn't, then he might not get another chance to thanks to his responsibilities as the Lord of the Earth! Problems in gorm were always spontaneous and uncalled for..So he had to be prepared both for his duties and for his academic work!

Despite all that,the two brothers were in a very awkward situation right now.They were going to visit a close family member.One whose life was hanging by a thread and was essentially kept alive by machinery. One who,blood wise,was so close to them!

And yet they barely remember him.

And to top it all off,now they have to worry about gorm too! What an eventful day.

Upon arriving to the hospital the parents of the two siblings stepped out of the car and told the two boys to stay in.They would come back to get them to their uncle's room.

This was an opportunity to Nick and Toby.Now they could talk a but about the Razzle-issue.

-"Okay bro,now tell me! What the heck was that about Razzle?!"

-"First of all relax Toby!"

-"How can I relax?! A shit ton of bullshit has happened today and I am worn the fuck out! And here you come telling me and the guys that Razzle- the one who gave us the chance to go BACK to gorm in the FIRST place- is secretly talking to our enemies...Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?"

-" I mean-"

-" I don't know about you Nick but I trust Razzle! He has proven to us that he always keeps our back!"

-"Toby, for crying out loud ,I know what the hell I heard!"

-"Maybe it was muffled and you misheard! Maybe it wasn't Magor and it was someone else!"

-"But then what about that soul bond that Magor spoke of Toby?!"

-"Again maybe you misheard! Maybe it wasn't even Magor to begin with!"

-" Obscurio was there too!"

-"My point is the same Nick! He might be secretly working with them,he might know about your so called "soul bond" or whatever, but he's probably doing this in order to get more info on their future plans! Even if he is communicating with Lava gormiti,he will find a way out of this! For sure!"

-"Toby.."

Nick sighed.

-" What can I say,maybe you're right.."

-"See Nick I told ya that I'm right! I'm always right!"

-"Heh..So how come you write sooo well on your exams?"

-"Hey!"

Toby hit his brother on the arm, slightly of course,smirking at the same time.

-"Ow! Watch it!"

Nick realised Toby was just fouling around,trying to lift the mood so he joined his scoff it off,with a tiny smile creeping on his face.

Toby really didn't want to argue with Nick today,he was all out of energy.But what he said about Razzle seemed impossible!

...Right?

The two boys were interrupted by their mother tapping the window.

She signalled them to come out of the vehicle.

The two youngsters looked at each other and then at the car doors closer to them.Nick was sitting on the right side and Toby on the left.So they both got out of their individual doors.

Their mom explained on the way to the lobby that their father had already gotten the key and was on his way to see their uncle Rey.

While they were walking there Nick whispered to Toby:

-*Pss Toby*

-*What?*

-*Once we get there I want you to pay close attention to Rey's injuries.See if you find any resemblance to Bird's.*

-*What?! Again with this shit?!*

-*Just please trust me on this one..Okay?*

-*Ugh.*

-" What are you two boys talking about again?!"

-"Nothing mom!",they both said in unison.

-" Just please try to stay quiet for your uncle!",Ms.Tripp said between her tears.

-"But mom,he isn't dead yet!",Toby said.

-" ENOUGH! I don't want to hear the word death coming out of you two for as long as we're here!"

She was clearly shaken by the incident.

((Meanwhile back on Jessica and Lucas in gorm))

Jessica and Lucas,still in their human forms,were standing on the beach that led to the sea gormiti capital.The problem is they couldn't swim for so long without air or anything! Razzle was supposed to send them directly to the capital!

Why did he stall them?

-" Hey Razzle! What the heck?! you send us way off track here!",Jessica said upon realising that they weren't at their desired destination.It didn't take her long.

-" Yeah Razzle we're supposed to be at the capital!",Lucas backed up his friend

-"Uhh hang on guys I'm still a newbie at this!",Razzle said through the keeper's bubble.

Okay now Razzle was starting to act very suspicious..

-"I don't get it Jess! He's done the keeper job before,and successfully at that.. so why didn't he do it now too?!"

-" I don't know Lucas..Let's just hope that we get there on time.",the girl exclaimed while looking across the ocean,the gentle breeze carrying her hair lightly touching her skin.

Her expression was serious,she really felt bad for the gormiti.She would NOT let them down again.

But then she noticed something rising up from the bottom of the ocean.It seemed like two silhouettes.She got in a fighting stance,even though she couldn't do much with this form she had.

Lucas noticed this as well and he too prepared for a fight...or maybe to make a run for it? Whatever it was,he was ready for something.

Two gormiti rose up from the ocean floor.It was hammer and dhellos! Upon seeing Lucas and Jessica they sprinted towards them and stopped just inches in front of them.

Hammer grabbed Lucas by his shoulders shaking him violently,making the latter very nauseous.

-" Please,please Lords you have to help us!",the two water gormiti begged.It was very unnatural for them to just beg like that but they had no that choice.

The fire gormiti's dual ice and fire type attacks weren't as powerful as they were on the air gormiti but they were still doing heavy damage! And they successfully immobilized many water gormiti soldiers with their newly acquired skills.

Jessica,who was standing next to Lucas,put her hand on Hammer's back in an attempt to reassure the two gormiti that everything would be fine

Lucas eventually got over his dizziness and explained their situation to the two aquatic creatures. Hammer and Dhellos were more than glad to give a "quick ride" to the Lords,since they couldn't get to the capital otherwise!

...Besides we wouldn't want our Lords to drown now would we?

Dhellos grabbed Lucas with his tentacle arm and Hammer grabbed Jessica by her waist.Immediatelly,they started swiming as close as they could to the capital.Eventually they were right on tip of it.

But they were still on the surface of the ocean...Now it was time for the hard part.The dive.

It was a two minute dive to get to the sea capital.It was nothing for the water gormiti,who were swimming champions.But of course Lucas and Jessica struggled greatly to maintain their consciousness ,especially with the lack of oxygen and the underwater pressure applied on them. However they managed to barely pull through.

Upon arriving to the sea capital Lucas and Jessica started breathing again and gasping as they tried to fill their lungs with air.It felt like their first time breathing,all over again.It took them quite the while to recover from their lack of oxygen! Their two carriers,in the meantime,looked frantically for a shelter.Thakfully no fire gormiti were around and so there was no danger..for now.They quickly run up to a nearby rock,lifted it up and revealed a small hole.It wasn't too large but it was large enough for a gormiti to go through.They jumped down the hole and carefully let Lucas and Jessica down,before closing the rock.

Jessica and Lucas immediately fell on their kness,since they weren't fully recovered yet.But they were certainly feeling better than before.

As they looked around and noticed their surroundings,they realised they were in a large room that was lit by torches.Lots of water gormiti,mainly mothers and their younglings were in there.A few elderly water gormiti scattered aroumd and an all too familiar water gormiti.

Turtle the seeker

She was a turtle like gormiti,with a strong shell behind her back.Some say she is over 1000 years old. However she was a gifted gormiti.

Aside from a warrior she could also see the future!

She was currently sitting on a rock with some other water gormiti surrounding her.

Lucas and Jessica rose up from the moist ground and were suprised to see their old friend!

-" YOU!",they both exclaimed together

Dhellos spoke to the lords:

-"She warned us about the incoming attack of the fire gormiti and we had time to built this,and some more, shelters..However we didn't have time to make as many as we needed."

-" It is my pleasure to speak with you again lords-nghh",turtle tried to stand up from the rock she was sitting on,only to sit back down.

She lifted her fin-like arm to reveal that she,just like Birds,was hit by one of the fire gormiti's attacks.It wasn't as bad as it was for Birds,in fact it barely cracked her shell around the abdomen area..And a little to the left.However she was still in pain thanks to it.She needed to get to the medics,but they didn't have the time to.So they brought some nurses there,to their hideout,in order to treat her wounds.

Jessica run up to her and tried to help her up with the help of the nurses around her.

-"You're hurt!! The fire gormiti did this to you,didn't they?"

All the aquatic psychic did was nod.

-"We're NOT gonna let the fire gormiti hurt another one of you guys!",Lucas said determined

-"Another one?",Hammer questioned.

-"Well.. a soldier from the air tribe was recently err..."

-"Nearly killed.We know..We also know that the victim was Birds.",said Dhellos.

-" Wait,how do you know?!"

-"After you Lords disappeared,the entire Isle of Gorm was in a state of panic! We were scared of our own shadows because we didn't know what the Fire gormiti would do next!"

Lucas started feeling guilty.

-"So all the gormiti,from all the tribes decided to work together and protect one another in order to defeat the fire gormiti someday!-"

Hammer continued

-"-Up until recently we still believed that you were gone.That you abandoned us! But an air gormiti send a message to all the tribes of Gorm just a few hours ago!"

-"-That the Lords of Nature have returned.That they will help our cause and that they already dispersed the fire gormiti that attacked their air fortresses just this morning",Turtle interrupted.

-"However that is not why I asked to bring you here Lords.You see I have foreseen something,that I must warn you about!",she finished

-"Wait so you asked for our help?!"

-" I had to warn you my Lords..There is a traitor amongst you!"

-" What?!"

((BACK TO THE TRIPPS ON EARTH))

Toby and Nick had just come out of the elevator that led to the 4th floor.The two kids ,and their mother in front,were walking silently just observing the rest of the floor.It wasn't at all like the ER.It wasn't full of patients who needed help immediately,full of doctors running around to save people.

Instead this floor was quiet.Eerily quiet.

There was almost no one on the corridors aside from a few visitors with grieving faces.

They entered a hallway and walked past many other rooms.

Nick peeked inside one to find an elderly man laying on the bed,eyes closed, while his daughter held his hand tears streaming down her face.

Nick decided to look forward from now on.

Eventually they reached the door of the room that uncle Rey was in and one by one,the rest of the family went in.

((BACK TO GORM))

-" What do you mean that there is a traitor?! Do you know who it is?!",Lucas asked the turtle gormiti.

-" I am afraid I do not know who it is exactly.However I do sense an alliance.Between someone close to you and a great evil."

-"Crap..As if we didn't already have enough on our shoulders!"

-"Well we shouldn't complain Jess! The only thing we can do now is just help out in any way we can! Razzle glow us-"

-" WAIT!!",Screamed Hammer

-"Huh?"

-"Turtle,tell them what you told us!"

-" It is..only a theory Hammer,I am not sure it's-"

-"But it IS possible!"

-"*sigh*"

The two humans looked at each other and then Turtle.

-" You see..I believe your friend Razzle is the one who is the traitor."

-"Wait a minute,didn't Toby say that Nick thought the same thing?"

-"That razzle was up to something,you're right Lucas!",said the blonde.

Suddenly sounds or screaming could be heard in the distance! Weapons,small earthquakes and yells filled the place. The fire gormiti were close..

-" We have to transform now!!"

-"NO! You can't show that lizard where we are hiding!"

-"But wait how else are we supposed to stop the fire gormiti if we don't transform?!"

But everyone was interrupted by a sudden beam of light coming from the small opening.The rock was being lifted..


	8. Soul Bond part 2

...Everyone was distracted by a sudden beam of light coming from the small opening. The rock was being lifted...

The water gormiti were frightend, as it was expected, but not nearly as much as our protagonists, Lucas and Jessica.

The duo needed to transform into the Lords of Nature in order to protect the water tribe. But they couldn't! The trust they had in their friend Razzle, the only one who could transform them at the time, was shaken by Turtle the Seer, who warned the Lords of his possible betrayal.

They didn't know what to do or how to protect the water people. And they couldn't do anything as humans!

Despite all that, Hammer and Dhellos pushed the young protagonists in the back of their hideout. They needed to be protected. After all they were the Lords of Nature! If they are captured ,or even worse killed, then it's all over!

Besides in the past they did so much for Gorm. It's about time they got repaid for their actions.

And so Hammer and Dhellos prepared to fight. They were willing to give up their own lives if it meant for their people to be helped.

However once the rock entrance was opened,and the light shined bright as day, that was when everyone present in that cave felt something new. No fear for their lives,no repressed sadness from the terrors they had witnessed. No need to fight for survival. Instead they all felt..at peace.

Relaxed.

Tranquillity, filled their minds and Hope their hearts.

This light was, in it's own delicate way, ..healing.

The light soon faded out and the two water warriors realised that their salvators had arrived

-"Wait! These aren't fire gormiti!", screamed Hammer as he used his own arm for protection against the blinding light that was lighting up the underground cave. The fins on his arm didn't help at all to block the light ,illuminated from above. Sure it wasn't as instense as before but it was still blinding to look at with the naked eye.

The hammers he proudly held, fell from his hands in the sheer amount of confusion caused by this event

-"We are saved!",said Dhellos gleefully as he realised who this was. A light gormiti!

-"A what?!" , -"Light gormiti?" ,-"Are you sure?", -"We are saved!!"

Cheers and gasps could be heard from everyone present except the light gormiti itself. And our two heroes,who were left in the back of the cave alongside Tartantica .

-"What's going on? I can't see a thing!", said Lucas as he tried jumping up and down in a failed attempt to take a peek at what was going on.

Jessica was still behind him, crouching next to Tartantica and held her fin. The latter then realised what was happening

-"A light soldier!", Turtle exclaimed in pure joy.

-"Wait what?!", Jessica asked

-"Did you just say a light soldier?!"

-"Yes my young Lords,a light soldier! A heavenly protector sent from the temple or light to protect us during your absence"

-"Wait so you mean..What Solitary Eagle was saying..-"

-"Was for real?!"

-"Yes. This must be one of them,coming to *ngh* save..us.."

Tartantica wasn't looking well at all,she looked paler than usual and the wound still looked painful.

-"Tartantica?!"

Lucas turned around once he heard his friend's concern for the sea witch.

-" Hey don't black out on us yet,we still need you! Hello? Can you hear us?"

It was too late.She had already passed out. She needed imediate medical treatment.

Lucas looked up from the unconcious mage, and looked at his friend. Jessica had the same look of concern in her face as he did.

Their first priority was the safety of their ally. And they were so focused on her, that they didn't realise that the light was glowing brighter and getting warmer. The light gormiti was walking towards them.

Once the light beams became too noticeable, the two Lords both turned their heads around in shock. Jessica covered he eyes with her palm and Lucas simply used his arm as a protective shield from the blinding light.

The gormiti spoke to them,in a delicate and almost soothing manner.

-"Young Lords..I have been waiting for your arrival back to Gorm. And so have the rest of it's residence"

-"Huh?", Jessica replied in awe.

-"There is no time for introductions, all you must know is that my name is Luxor and I am the current leader of the light tribe!"

-"Hold up just a sec, how do we know this isn't a trick??", Lucas addressed the shining gormiti with disbelief. Sure all the signs pointed to him telling the truth..but could it really be?

A light gormiti?

Full alive and well??

-"Lucas, we don't have time to start questioning him! Our top priority is Tartantica's well being! I say we trust him!"

Lucas simply nodded, upon looking at the state of the elderly sea gormiti. She may have been old, but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

They made way to allow the light gormiti to carry Tartantic, but then...

BOOM

A crash was heard just nearby! Two voices could be heard just above of the hideout. One was more distant but was getting closer, second after second. Step after step. Heartbeat after heartbeat.

-" Hey boss!! I think I found them! "

-"Are you sure?"

-"Yes sir!! I told you that light show was too weird to ignore!"

-" Excellent! Bring them all to our camp site then! "

Well it was clear. One of the voices belonged to Lavor the powerful. A powerful lava gormiti that took orders from Lavion and was Lavion's left hand man, since his right hand man was obviously Bombos.

The other one must have been some simple scout.

-"Oh no! It's Lavor! Everybody hide!"

-"Hide where?!"

-"Put the kids and elderly in the back!" ,ordered Delios, " Hammer and I will deal with him!"

-"No wait we will help-", but before Jessica could finish her sentence, light surrounded her. She felt the same warm and safe feeling as back when they were brought the temple of lig- wait a minute. No..NO!

They couldn't be taken away! Not now!

They had to fight!

-"Luxor no don't take us-!" ,Lucas tried to stop Luxor but..to no vail. The last thing they recall before being engulfed in light was seeing the frightened, dissapointed and almost angry faces of the water gormiti, begging them not to leave.

If only they had a say in all this..

In no time they were brought them to.

To...

Lucas and Jessica looked at each other and then at the place they were at. It didn't look like the temple of light at all!! In fact, it looked like the forest nation instead! And not in the capital, but somewhere in the outskirts of the tribe it seemed.

Before they could ask any questions, Luxor spoke to the two clearly confused kids, while still holding the unconcious Tartantica in his arms.

-"I know you are wondering about many things. How did any li-

-"How did any light gormiti survive if Luminous was, supposedly, the last one?"

-"How did you teleport us here and not in the temple of light?! Is it really destroyed?!"

-" Why teleport us here of all places?! Why the forest tribe?! "

-" Why not any other tribe?! And why in this specific place and not the capital?! "

-" What will you do with Tartantica? Is she gonna be okay?"

-" Why did you take us away with you?! We could stay and fight Lavor and help the water gormiti!"

-" You made us abandon them!"

And so on and so on..

Lucas and Jessica kept bombarding Luxor with questions...more and more questions. At some point they weren't even coherent questions about him, they were just nagging about how he prevented them from helping the water gormiti out.

But this couldn't be! How could these kids truly be the lords of nature?! Sure the Old Sage told the Light gormiti that these were really them but..But how could these be the super gormiti warriors?! He couldn't afford to be guilt tripped by a bunch of children! Not with a wounded gormiti at hand!

-"THAT IS ENOUGH!", he yelled so loud and caused a small sonic boom of sunlight to release from his radiating body. It almost knocked Jessica and Lucas down!

-" YOU TWO. FOLLOW ME. NOW! ", The light gormiti ordered with a loud and threatening tone, even though his voice was sweet.

The two heroes didn't know what to make of this gormiti...was he really on their side? He seemed to snap a bit too easily for a light gormiti.

At the moment what mattered was the sea gormiti he still held in his arms. Tartantica. Maybe she could explain to the Lords what her visions meant as well upon recovery..if she does recover.

Hey folks! Exams, nursing school, laziness and other stuff have been keeping me from posting but here is this part! I didn't really put in too much since I just wanted to move the story forward.. Also I noticed that Turtle the Seer's name is actually Tartantica (or smth like that). If I notice any other changes, I am changing them too!

Either way I hope you enjoy! Make sure you vote and comment on the story if you liked it!


	9. (TW) soul bond part 3

~Meanwhile on Earth~

Nick and Toby had just gone in their Uncle's room. The grim hospital atmosphere was too much for them to handle, but they had to remain strong.

But what made them feel uneasy the most was the possibility, the slight possibility that Bird's injury were indeed connected to their Uncle's sudden accident.

What if the gormitis' lives were indeed somehow sharing a bond with the humans'..? Is Nick right?

What kind or result would this have to our heroes? Do the fire gormiti know of this?

Those were the questions, Toby was thinking to himself.

But as soon as he entered the room he snapped back to reality.

Rey had covers around his waist so his injuries wouldn't be exposed. Probably for the best considering his state wasn't a simple one, obviously. But the two siblings couldn't help but get chills at the back of their necks, just by seeing him like this.

Their father stood right on top of his little brother's bed. He grabbed the closest chair he could find and pulled it underneath his legs. He just flopped into it letting his tired back and legs unwind a bit. The stress was too much.

It was unusual for him to stay silent for so long.

His wife sat on the opposite side, right in front of the large window.

The floor they were in was pretty high so the view from the window was better than they expected. If only the reason why they came here wasn't so...

Either way, Toby looked at Nick who was already on his way to sit next to his father and so Toby was left to sit next to his mother.

As soon as he ,too, flopped in his chair, in a similar manner as his father, his mom grabbed his hand and held it tight. Toby could see the concern in her brown, tear-filled eyes.

But for him, Rey was just an uncle he barely remembered, a man who was confined by sheets and tubes surrounding him.

An emotionally devistating sight regardless. But he just didn't feel the connection his parents did with the man.

And looking at his brother on the other side, he could tell that he felt the same way.

The family all stayed by his side for many hours, often nurses and doctors checking on the patient's condition. It was detoriating quickly.

Mrs. Tripp in the meantime sent a text message to her aunt, Caren, to come and visit them at the hospital.

Caren was very close with the family. She was like a mother and supported her niece and her husband. When her own mother passed away a few years prior to Toby's birth, she was there to support them both.

Everyone in the room was quiet. Too quiet. Mr. Tripp would occasionally go out and talk to the doctors about what their options were. Toby and Nick were both secretly hoping to get out of there as soon as possible.

The day was coming to an end and night would soon take it's place. The dark blue sky didn't have a single trace of a star in it. The darkness in it, was almost exhausting and depressing to look at. Not a single light. Not even the moon was visible.

Hope. Is there any sign of hope?

Neither of the siblings couldn't stand to be there any longer, but Nick had something else in his mind.

He needed to see the injuries. Confirm his fears. Deep down in his subconscious he knew that he was right but he was trying so hard to deny it. He just couldn't anymore. The curiousity could kill him.

Toby on the other hand..just wanted to get out and back in Gorm. He was worried for his friends being left alome in the primal pad. And he was curious abiut what they were going to find there! He hoped that the fire gormiti didn't attack again. And if they did? How could they help the gormiti while they were stuck on earth? Jess and Lucas couldn't go on their own!

In the meantime their parents' gaze turned to one another.

Both parents, clearly tired and filled with despair, looked into the other's eyes. The mutual pain they shared could be visible just from this look alone.

Toby decided to break the silence, but as quietly and softly as he could.

"You guys are exhausted. This is a difficult situation for all of us here, but you mustn't let go of yourselves!"

Nick caught unto what his brother was talking about. He could use this situation to their advantage.

"Yes Toby is right. You haven't drank any water or eaten anything for hours! Nothing! You guys need to take care of yourselves first!"

Their father spoke next. First time they heard him talk all day.

"Boys, we can't do that now just..please be quiet."

The voice died in his throat. He was holding back tears obviously.

Mrs. Tripp, tagged Toby's sleeve and signaled for him and Nick to go outside.

"Mom we didn't do anything wrong!", Toby said immediately once they closed the door behing them.

"Yeah we are just worried for you!", Nick jumped in.

"Toby, Nick. We know you two are worried about us and we are the luckiest parents in the world to have such healthy and thoughtful young boys.", Their mother told them in her cracking voice as she squeezed them in for a hug.

There she goes babying them again

"But you must understand your father's situation. Toby especially you.", She adressed her eldest son.

"He needs time alone. Let's all go to the cafeteria and get something for him to eat.", She finished her sentence.

Crap! This wasn't what Nick had in mind! He just needed one minute alone with uncle Rey, just one to see how he-

"Wait a minute, what am I even thinking?", Nick began to understand the reality he was in.

His own uncle was dying, and here he was, thinking of seeing the poor man"s injuries just to confirm some silly conspiracy he had conjured up in his mind. Like Rey was just an object, like only his injuries mattered and not his well-being. That was terrible of Nick, to think that way!

On their way to the cafeteria they noticed a lot of people gathering. The boys' mother stopped a random person and asked for details.

"What is happening here?" , She asked with her weak voice.

"Some old lady just collapsed on the ground!"

"Yeah! There is a weird injury on her stomach too!" ,Another man replied

"It looks like it's frozen!", Some people screamed

"No it's fuming, it must be a burn!", Others yelled.

"But how could this happen? She was just standing there!"

There was a whole commosion going on around

"Yeah.. close to her abdomen and a little to the left.", A nurse nearby added coldly.

A doctor had just run to the incident and paramedics were bringing a stretcher to the scene, with which to carry the elderly nurse.

"Toby?", Nick asked his brother quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you thinking.. this has something to do with- you know?"

"Maybe.. But I don't-"

"Oh come on! The injury sounds like it's the same as the one Bird's had!"

"Wait a minute Nick-"

"What?"

"In your theory, you said that uncle Rey was somehow connected with Birds."

"Yeah?"

"Then..How is this old woman hurt?"

"Doesn't that mean that another gormiti was hurt? Recently?"

Nick's eyes widened! Toby was right! Someone else got hurt too! They needed to get back! And talk to Lucas and Jessica!

Nick pulled out his phone and quick dialled Luca's number. No response. Then he tried Jessica's. Nothing.

"Nick they are underground! Of course they can't talk to us! Wait till they get out of the primal pad and they'll talk to us!"

"But Toby if I am right that means that the fire gormiti are attacking another tribe as we speak!", Nick said a little louder than before. Enough for their mother to hear them and glare at them.

Tribe? Fire gormiti? What were her sons talking about?

She decided to not say anything. From now on she was going to try and listen carefully on what her kids were saying.

"This weirdness has been going on long enough", she thought to herself

Suddenly a hand tapped on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Tripp?"

"Err yes I am. Why are you asking?"

"My sincerest apologies, but the lady who was just injured said she knows you, right before she passed out."

She looked at the old lady in the stretcher. She wasn't just any old lady, it was her aunt!

"Aunt Caren!", She yelled and run towards her.

She quickly held her hand and cried on top of her. She looked okay, she was just unconscious but that injury. She looked at it and froze in her place. It looked cold. Like ice. But as she tried to touch it she was instantly burned.

Toby and Nick were behind her and saw the whole thing.

"Nick?"

"Yes Toby?"

"I don't think you need to check Uncle's injuries for this one."

"Hmm?"

"I..think you were right about the soul bond all along."

Their mother unfortunately heard that too.

~Meanwhile on Gorm~

Jessica and Lucas were following the strange light gormiti that had just teleported them to the forest nation and they were not happy at all with that. Sure he saved their lives but he might as well have doomed those poor sea gormiti! Now they were helpless!

His existence as well was a surprise to say the least. Another light gormiti aside from luminous.

This was all happening too fast. The sun had already set in the forest nation as well, but the travellers could very well see their path thanks to the light their guide was illuminating. It was almost like a lighthouse in the middle of a sea of shadows.

After quite some time walking, there was another light up head that didn't belong to Luxor. He looked back at the two teenagers following him.

"We have arrived young Lords.",. Luxos adressed.

It was a small village at the outskirts of the forest tribe sure...but it was a fairly large one. With a huge bonfire as a beacon of their destination. Other forest gormiti were surrounded next to it. Lethal Whip, Canon Trunk, Hemlock to name a few. They were all excited to see Luxor but their pleasant surprise soon turned to shock once they saw that he was carrying someone in his arms. Someone injured.

"Oh my words! Hurry! Bring the injured one in the sack!", Canon trunk exclaimed loudly as he was pointing at a sack nearby.

It was dimly lit thanks to some self-illuminant plants nearby. Inside there were a few forest gormiti, normal citizens of the tribe, that looked a bit injured. And amongst them, an old friend. Mimic, a forest gormiti with a wide range of spells in his possession, was lurking by the door frame.

"Please Lord Luxor, come in! Leave the injured one on the bed and I will do my best to help her", he said gesturing for the new Lord of the Light to come in.

But before Luxor could even step towards the sack, the crowd's screams could be heard.

"Intruders!", Someone screamed.

As the two earthlings were admiring the scenery of a village they had apparently never been to before, the loud voice interrupted their day..or night dreaming in this case.

"HULT!! WHO GOES THERE?"

It was Lethal Whip. He had spotted Jessica and Lucas behind the light Lord but thinking they were intruders, or even assasins, he held his mighty whip arm high in the air.

Maybe it's the low-light or the fact that the Lords of Nature hadn't stepped foot on Gorm for years that caused such a hostile attitude. But immediately all the other gormiti followed Lethal Whip's actions, by bringing forth weapons made by tree bark and branches.

All except for Canon Trunk, whose old age and wisdom would again shine on the forest gormiti.

"Easy my brothers and sisters, these aren't enemies! Why it can't be- It is the Lords of Nature!"

Every forest gormiti present shared a look of disbelief with their commrades. The Lords are back!

But how? Why? After so long!

Most of the forest gormiti, warriors and not, stared at the Young Lords with feelings of hope and relief written on their faces..Most of them.

Lethal Whip looked at the two humans with great disinterest and disappointment. Even anger. Especially towards Lucas.

He quickly averted his eyes and turned his back at them, while many other of his tribe run towards the duo with open arms. Thankfully, the forest tribe didn't seem as hostile towards them as the People of Air.

Canon trunk made his way in-between the crowd and the Lords, who were still behind Luxor fearing for the Forest gormitis' response.

"The Young Lords have finally returned my friends! Their dissapearance was not, but a temporary one, as I had told you!", The elderly forest gormiti said.

Mimic followed:

"We all knew deep down that you wouldn't abandon us Lords, you have our undying respect.", Mimic finished with a bow to the Lords. The other forest gormiti present did the same.

"Err It's alright my brothers. We would never leave you intentionally-", Lucas replied, "-But right now this sea gormiti needs your help!"

"And why should we help her?" , Lethal whip asked Lucas his voice cold as a dagger. His back was still turned on the pair.

"What? She is injured! She could die!"

"So? The sea gormiti never helped us during the fire gormiti's attacks!"

All the forest gormiti looked at each other, and Canon Trunk looked at the ground. Lethal whip was right.

"And we are the most volnurable! Our houses, families, everything! Lost in flames! And why? Because those water heads followed the air gormiti's movement and defended only themselves!"

The crowd's glare was filled with anger but not towards the Lords. But towards Tarantica, who was still unconscious in Luxor's arms.

"Families were burned alive, houses turned to ashes and even the Tree of Begining was nearly scorched to the ground recently! That is why we moved our base to the Outskirts!"

Silence.

"It it weren't for Lord Luxor, we would probably have-"

"ENOUGH!", Canon Trunk protested against his brother's testiments.

Jessica took this opportunity

"Look, what happened to you is terrible! And the sea gormiti shouldn't have abandoned your tribe! But we all need Tarantica right now!"

"Yes Jessica is right! Just before she fainted, she warned us! She had seen a prophecy that could alter the fate of all of Gorm and we HAVE to get more details out of her!", Lucas added.

The forest gormiti were once again looking at the Lords with admiration. Even in this feeble and weak form they had, their care for Gorm's fate was still immense.

And so it was decided

The forest tribe would help Tarantica, and only her, because of her ability to see into the future. If the Lords are so worried about her, she must be important.

Luxor finally made his way to the sack that Mimic showed him earlier. Apparently the latter had become a sort of a paramedic for the injured forest gormiti. But only thanks to his spells.

And as he left Jessica and Lucas unprotected, just as the crowd dispersed, an enormous vine whip knocked Lucas straight unto a large tree.

"Lucas!", Jessica screamed.

Lethal whip came closer to Lucas who was still being confined by the enormous whip.

"Maybe the rest of my tribe still has faith in you Lords, but I...I have lost everything because of you. Because I believed you would return sooner."

Both of the humans looked shocked.

"You...have disappointed me greatly Lords.", Lethal whip finished his sentence, and the pain in his voice was an indicator of the struggles he had gone through.

With that, he let go of Lucas and the boy slid down the tree slowly, until he fell on the ground softly. Jessica ran towards him and the angry forest gormiti made his way back to the crowd, who weren't so shocked at what he did.

Lethal Whip had gone through some of the worst things during the Lord's disappearance. His own family was burned, alongside his infant daughter and many of his friends and commrades were taken as hostages from the volcano people..

But maybe now with the Lords' return, he could finally get his revenge on the Lava gormiti.

Speaking of them one can admit that they are very sneaky. Especially when they need to spy on a target in the woods.

Arachnos was hiding amongst the branches of the tall trees of the forest tribe. He didn't very much like the place and since he couldn't fly, the fall would be have a bit impact on him. But his master Magor ordered him to spy on the Lords and make sure that Tarantica is especially monitored carefully.

"Master?", The fire gormiti asked his master through a small flame that appeared next to him.

"Yes Arachnos."

"You were right, they brought the sea gormiti here."

"Excellent. I knew that they would be moronic enough to bring her to the most obvious place."

"How did you even know this place?"

"It was obvious for someone of my intelligence."

"B-But Master Magor. Why do we need to follow the Turtle one?"

"Because you idiot, she can tell the future..and she could be a danger to us."

"But then why aren't we killing her?"

"Because my faithful minion.." the Fire Sage said in a low growly voice.

"I need to further examine this soul bond between humans and gormiti."

"And-?"

"And exploit it throughout our big invasion."

Magor laughed maniacally upon finishing his sentence and in a comic fashion, his minion laughed with him. It was surprise none of the forest gormiti noticed them.

But alas their plan went on perfectly.

Hey guys! So err exams again, but I am getting done soon and also me having writter's block prevented me from continuing this book. But I am slowly working on it!

Maybe there isn't any action in this chapter either but hey we finally got to see the forest tribe! That's something . Also I plan on giving names for Mr. And Mrs. Tripp because it helps the plot a bit.

It makes my day when I hear of people reading and liking my fics especially for such as concept as gormiti, a childhood show of mine that I loved! So underneath please comment your own headcanona if you have any for the characters!! And thank you so much for supporting this series it means a lot to me

Okay guys see ya next time!


	10. (TriggerWarning) The Ivory Scythe part 1

«BIG TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!! This chapter has some triggering scenes of violence in all forms, death and is NSFW. Please read at your own discretion.»

"Oh noble soul ,

Let our magic that thrives from nature's own power heal your wounds.

Mother of the trees, please allow this poor creature live another day"

That was the chant that Mimic was chanting over and over again. An ancient healing spell that would lend the caster the power of the trees and their healing essence. It used to come in handy back in ancient times, when Lord Tasarrau invented it. However now with new and improved technology the forest has in it's possession, such spells are barely used.

But after recent events, it is a miracle that Mimic even found the ancient scrolls.

Let's go back a few weeks. Back when the forest tribe was yet again under attack by the relentless and merciless fire gormiti. This time, a group of around 20 fire scouts, were led by Armageddon and Orrore, who were both in search of some of the most prestige artifacts the People of the Forest had to "offer". Those were orders directly from Magor, so they could not afford to fail.

During this search, they were allowed to burn anything they so desired: trees, homes, gormiti anything...but under NO circumstance are they to harm these artifacts. They were actually advices to burn as many magic scrolls in their path. According to Magor, it was to make the Forest gormiti more vulnerable for future invasions.

Why are they so important to the fire gormiti though? And what makes them any different from the other artifacts in other tribes?

Those were the questions running through Armageddon's mind during this little scavenger hunt. Eventually he just dismissed it. Maybe Magor just wanted to go for the easiest target, and that was definetelly the forest tribe. Their fragile and flammable homes were an opportunity that could not be dismissed. While he remained indifferent to the purpose of the raid, he could at least try and have a little fun while he was at it.

However Orrore had an alternate approach towards this mission. And that was because he actually knew what the importance of those relics was.

A few hours passed since they arrived at the forest tribe's entrance and infiltrated it. From then on, the realy fun could begin.

Many forest fires had already been started, in various parts of the forest capital. Ahhh the sweet sound of burning wood and the crackling of the fire as it ragers. Music to any Fire gormiti present. The glorious light emitted from the flames, the heat from the fires, the thrill of the arson. All in a days work for a lava or magma warrior .

But nonetheless, a signal of distress for any actual inhabitants in the woods.

The troops wasted no time and scattered around as they were told. By splitting up and causing more ruckus, they could distract those pesky green warriors...long enough to get what they need.

Orrore, the relic expert that he is, was already holding a list of the stuff they needed to steal. However Armageddon had a better sense of direction so he led the way.

"Hey Orrore.", The fire monster asked the gormiti behind him

"What?", Orrore replied coldly.

"I've been thinking. Why the hell does Magor need those artifacts and scrolls? Our people can't use them!"

"So? Can't he just appreciate a good relic when he sees one? Is that what you're implying?"

"No err-"

"So you are doubting his excellency?"

"No Orrore that's not-"

"I am still surprised as to why he sent you and I together. I am the only decent relic collector in the entirety of the volcano and you are just-"

"OH SHUT UP, WILL YOU?!", Armageddon screamed at the top of his smoke-consumed lungs.

The sounds from the nearby fires was getting louder and louder by the second. The fire's light that came came from left and right made Armageddon look much more menacing.

If he had eyes, they would glare at his partner with such hatred and irritation-

but in his state all he could do was let some fumes escape his gaping mouth.

Not having an actual face, other than an enormous mouth, came with it's fair share of disadvantages.

"What on Gorm, is your problem you overestimated chunk of-", Orrore growled back at Armageddon, only to stop abruptly. He didn't have time for petty arguments such as this one.

So fat the few lava scouts that were with them, were witnessing the whole thing in silence.

"Listen, all I want to know is why what we are looking for is soo important."

"If you must know, you brainless savage, then fine I shall tell you."

"Legends say that the last part of the Eye of Life, was guarded by the Old Sage. As we all know that is proven to be true right?"

Silence

"And we all thought that after Luminous died, the Eye of life wasn't transmitted to the Lords of Nature right?"

"Yes." , Everyone said simultaneously

"Now there have been rumours spreading. Rumours that the half of the Eye of Life was given back to that Old Coot and HE uses it's powers to help the ,so called, defenseless tribes of Gorm. By providing them with weapons and relics to face us."

Armageddon looked back with his head slightly tilted, like a lost puppy. So did the rest of the remaining scouts.

Took them a few minutes but finally, he replied.

"So in other words it's an endless weaponry."

"For the other tribes, sure. But because that damned wizzard can sense our ill intentions, we are left with nothing."

"Yeah but don't we have the Old Sage captured? Can't we force him to show us the location of the Eye of Life?"

"Urgh.. you really are a moron, aren't you?"

"Hey!"

"Let's recap. The Eye of Life has been split into two parts. It was created by the Old Sage, as I said. But the two parts where taken by the Supreme Luminescent and the Lord of Darkness Obscurio-"

"Just call him Luminous like the rest of us normal gormiti."

"Hey! The legends call him as such, not me! Ahem.. moving on-"

"-Err e-excuse me sir, but you said Obscurio has the other half of the Eye of Life, right? So how come he didn't use his half to create weapons for the Master?", one lava scout mastered up the courage to add to the conversation

"Yeah he's right sir! Why didn't he-"

"Oh wil you SHUT UP already?!", Orrore exclaimed furiously

But Armageddon noticed something in the meantime.. the smoke..

Where was the smoke?

"Hey be quiet will you!", Armageddon interrupted again but this time with a finger over his mouth.

"GAHHH! WHAT IS IT THIS TIME!", Orrore was now furious at his comrades

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU!", Armageddon roared loud enough to make the branches shake in fear (if they could).

Orrore and the remaining 3 troops, that accompanied them, immediately went silent.

"Shut up and listen all of you!"

And so they did as they were instructed. They put their focus on their hearing. But it was.. strange. This part of the forest was eerily quiet. They all waited in anticipation to hear something, anything. But they were met with nothingness.

"Are you kidding me Armageddon? There is nothing there but complete silence!", The cthulu looking fire gormiti screamed at their navigator.

"Yes, that's the problem!"

Orrore and the scouts looked puzzled.

"Wasn't the forest supposed to be engulfed in flames now?"

"Err-"

*Shit, Orrore thought to himself.

"And the fire? There is no sight of it for miles! Not even the dreadful sounds our fires make can be heard!"

"Yes sir, but we can still smell it!", One scout was brave enough to reply.

"Are you actually brain dead? That's the problem! The fires have been put out that's why you can smell them! You idiot!", Orrore yelled back at the poor gormiti and raised his arm in a violent manner.

The fire gormiti, intimidated, backed away from his leader and bumbed heads with a scout behind him-

Wait a minute, there wasn't anyone behind him.

He raised his head to come face to face with a poor forest gormiti who looked to be terrified. Clearly a female, she was cradling in her arms something covered in a huge leaf. It sounded like a child.

Those poor unsuspecting creatures.They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. The invisibility spell she had cast, wore off at the worst time of all.

A sinister grin appeared on the invaders' faces. This uninvited guest might come in handy...

Meanwhile the Tree of Refuge, had become a sanctuary for all the forest gormiti. Wounded, warriors, children, elderly everyone. Their weak plant-like bodies couldn't stand a chance against the flames. It was a miracle they even managed to put them out after so long. That was possible of course thanks to a few warriors that had resistance against the flames, after excessive training, but they were all summoned in the refuge to protect the other citizens.

Some of them were allowed to leave and search for any survivors from the fire. Most used it as an excuse to gather their own families, if they hadn't already.

Lethal Whip was amongst them..

It seemed surreal. Just a few hours ago he was resting in his home with his wife, cradling their infant child in her arms. But then again this is the nature of war isn't it? The uncertainty it has. You never know what the next day has in store foe you and your loved ones.

But he couldn't leave his tribe unprotected! He was one of their best warriors! If not the best, according to his words. It was his duty. So he waited for orders. He waited to be told to find his family. It was torture for him.

"Go! Find your family!", Canon Trunk beconned at the warrior, who looked hopelessly outside the refuge. The old gormiti was a wise one and could sense the worry in his friend's eyes. He couldn't keep him waiting.

As soon as Lethal Whip heard that he sprang out of the entrance and grabbed the nearest tree branch with his vine. He levitated himself from the ground and started looking around for his wife.

Oh the search would end soon however...

Inside the Refugee, one of their best and few healers was Mimeticus, Mimic for short. Many forest gormiti, as stated above were wounded in a fruitless attempt to put out the flames. One of their very few medics at the time was Mimic. Due to the spell that had turned him into a tree for such a long time, his body wasn't in it's best condition and he still needed time before returning to the battlefield. However he was good enough with spells to use some he had and heal the victims from their injuries (whether those were cause be the fire of by the arsonists..)

However it wasn't easy for him. It was a scroll just like those, that made him banish Lavion into the realm of eternal punishment... And immobilised our Mimic for such a dreadfully long time.

Upon resisting the scrolls he would frequently take breaks and silently hold himself against the nearest wall. Those memories were just too horrid for him. Of course everyone understood that.. But as a medic it was his job to be quick and sufficient.

However even more wounded forest soldiers came into the Refugee. They boasted and gloated about how they had successfully put out the fires that surrounded their hideout. About how brave they were.

However they couldn't catch the culprits but they knew it was Armageddon and Orrore.

As he was healing one of the burn victims, a young boy came rushing through. He looked around 10 years old. His head was shaped like a cattail's flower head and had a similar colour. There was a small portion of pollen extending from his head like a cowlick. His body was very small and slim yet well build for his age and covered in a rather weak, oak armor. His shoulders and knees were covered by some (poisonous) ferns.

"Uncle Mimic! Uncle Mimic!", the child screamed at the top of his lungs even though the refugee wasn't that large.

Mimic immediately recognised that sound. It was his nephew Cattal, his sister's son.

"Ughhh will someone look after their kid! Stop screaming boy!" , yelled from the other side of the room a clearly impatient forest gormiti.

"Don't talk to him like that!", Mimic snapped back.

"Cattal I am busy, why are you here? Didn't you take your mother to the hideout I told you?"

"Uncle it was off limits!"

All the forest gormiti looked at each other in confusion.. wait they couldn't mean..

There was only one hideout that was off limits. It was the one closest to the fire territory. An extremely dangerous place to be in during an invasion by them because it clearly ment their fiery soldiers were gonna go past it! And burn it obviously.. why would Mimic ever think of sending his family there?

Mimic, who was just done healing the warrior, turned to his nephew.

"Look Cattal, they clearly cornered us because they wanted to keep us in one place and this is the last hideout available! And also the biggest! Those fire goons are too dumb to think of searching there!"

"But were talking about some really dangerous gormit, uncle! They weren't even stunned by mom's weeds and reeds!"

"Yes I know, now hurry and get your mother out of here! Go-"

Mimic looked around. His sister was nowhere to be found.

"Cattal."

"Yes?"

"Your mother..were is she again?"

"She is outside making a reed field to hide us!"

Mimic's sister, Reed, really lived up to her name. She wasn't much of a warrior, hell even a spell caster. But she was really good at creating very thick fields of large reeds that one could very easily get lost in. She used to play that same prank with Mimic when they were children.. only that now.. it's not a prank.

This is war.

Mimic felt a slight weight leave his body once he heard the cheers of the townsfolk. Canon Trunk, who had just entered the tree of Refugee told them:

"Turn out all the illuminant plants! We can't let them see us! There is a protective field in front of us and the intruders got lost!" ,all while wearing the biggest grin on his face.

Both uncle and nephew knew that was Reed's work. He sighed in relief, looked at his nephew and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you Cattal for reaching out to me. But that doesn't mean you guys must calm down now! Hurry and leave! The wall will protect us!

"But uncle, I want to stay and fight!"

Rowdy boy that Cattal. Always rearing to fight. But mimic knew that he must protect his mother. They can't afford to be alone, not now.

Suddenly the cheers from outside where replaced by screams of terror and worry.

"The female!! The female is gone!"

"Where did she go? She vanished into thin air!"

"What is happening?!"

Mimic and Cattal rushed outside with some other gormiti that were currently hiding in the Refugee.

Cattal didn't know what to expect. An enormous fire ready to swallow them all? A ferocious beast out to take their lives?

Mimic on the other hand knew what this meant. He was previously informed that the gormiti who lead the fire army this time were Orrore and Armageddon. And Mimic knows that those two are infamous for collecting...

Souvenirs.

Once they got outside and saw nothing but the night sky filled with stars, the vibrant light of the moon illuminating the entire forest. A few clouds of smoke could be seen in the distance but nothing close to them. That's when he knew.

Mimic knew that the fire gormiti had kidnapped his sister!

Mimic screamed at the top of his lungs. He couldn't protect her. Again. He was useless again. He fell on his knees, grabbing a few patches of grass between his fingers. His nephew begged him to get up. The poor clueless boy was still confused.

"Uncle Mimic you gotta get up! What's happening?"

"MY GOD YOU LITTLE TWERP? HOW CAN YOU BE SO DENSE?? Your mother THAT'S WHAT'S HAPPENING! While you were in here making a fuss about the hideout, WHICH I TOLD YOU TO GO, the fire gormiti they-"

He stopped yelling. Not only would he give out their location to the fire gormiti still trapped in the maze.. but he couldn't yell at the boy. It's not his fault. He is still young.

"What?? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOTHER?"

"She is gone Cattal..", Canon Trunk stepped in. He should let the boy know gently.

Tears began forming in Cattal's vibrant hazel eyes. He looked at Canon Trunk in disbelief. Then he turned his gaze to his uncle who had risen from the ground. "This couldn't be real right? I am supposed to protect my mother! This can't be real right?"

Those were his thoughts as he looked at Mimic, trying to find an answer. Unfortunately...he already had it.

The boy fell to the ground shaking and crying. He was powerless to do anything either way. The fire gormiti are much too cunning for him.

But maybe not for Mimic.

"Canon Trunk! Please take care of my nephew! I must go an find my sister!"

"What?! But Mimic! If you leave then who will be our medic?!"

"Cattal will!"

"WHAT?!", all forest gormiti said in unison including the young boy.

"I have trained with him ever since he was a young child! He knows how to recite spells perfectly! Just tell him which ones to cast and try to keep them simple!"

"But Uncle-"

"No buts! I have to go and find your mother..", Mimic's tone turned to a more serious one compared to the desperate one he had just minutes ago.

With tears still trailing from his eyes, the young boy was rushed inside. His gaze was still fixated on his uncle until the latter used his infamous powers to turn invinsible. And thus he went through the wall.

Of course he knew there was the risk of getting caught. Of course he knew there was the risk of getting lost in this maze his sister made. But he would still try his hardest.

Luckily for him none of the above happened. He simply went towards the sides of the reed field and found an exit. In the far distance he could make the silouete of Eagle's peak and the volcano mountain. He knew where he was now.

Once he was out his search continued. There were two options. Either the fire gormiti immediately fled since they couldn't find what they were looking for (whatever that was) or they went to the opposite direction to enjoy their rewards..

Mimic for the first time hoped it would be the first option.

The closer he run towards the menacing looking volcano the more destruction and fire he came across his path. Pounds and pounds of burned trees, with just a few sparkles of fire around them. All life had been drained from them. He felt sick just looking at it.

After walking around aimlessly for hours he couldn't bare it anymore. The stress, the stress of war.

Gahh how he hated war..

As he punches a tree in the middle of his rage he couldn't help but grow even more worrysome for his sister. While he was out here punching scorched trees, his sister could be duying. Right now.

He felt his muscles slowly give up. He sat down on the ground, feeling defeated. If only he could actually control the vines and-

Vines? Lethal Whip! He never returned from his search! Mimic began running for some reason. He didn't know why he just run towards the fire mountain.

As he did, he came across a clearing. It was obviously a big part of the forest...up until it was cruelly burned and left nothing. The night sky could be seen so clearly. The moon shinning down on him, he felt insignificant.

And then he averted his eyes from the beautiful sky to the grim realisation in front of him. They had burned down all of those woods. All of those trees were brought down because of the fire gormiti.

In the distance he could a figure. The back of a figure to be precise. It was hunched over the field and on it's knees. It looked like.. Like it was cradling something in it's arms. At first Mimic was extremely cautious. It could be an enemy. But then he recognised those looks. That huge vine arm.

It had to be him...

Mimic approaches carefully, each step he took followed by a branch breaking or a charcoal popping underneath him. Once he had covered half the distance he tried to talk to Lethal Whip, who had no idea who was behind him.

"Whip? It's me Mimic!"

No answer. Just silent sobbing.

"Whip? C-Can you hear me?"

Just more sobbing..

"Whip I know it's hard to see the forest in this condition but.. but we need to hurry home! The tree of Re-"

"I have no home", Lethal whip replied. His voice sounded distorted.

"What?"

Then in a flash, Lethal whip got up from his knees, turned around and grabbed his friend tightly with his vine whip. But not in an attempt to greet him. No no..

He began strangling Mimic.

"I SAID... I HAVE NO HOME!", Lethal Whip screamed at the top of his lungs. He couldn't care less if anyone heard him. He couldn't care. Not with his beloved like this..

"W-WHIP! LETHAL WHIP! IT-IT'S ME *cough cough* PLEASE!"

Mimic, while trying to rationalize his friend, remind him of who he was noticed something.

With his free arm Lethal Whip was holding something. A giant leaf. With something inside. But whatever was in there wasn't moving..

Just behind Lethal whip, at his feet, Mimic could make a head. And a hand nearby. The threads coming from the head looked awfully a lot like.. Chrysanthemum. No way.. the only gormiti with hair like that was.. Lethal Whip's wife!

Mimic felt sick again. If he had a mouth he would honestly throw up. But all he could do now was just look in shock and disbelief.. That thing he is cradling in his arm. Could it be little Snowdrop? No it couldn't. The fire gormiti wouldn't be so cruel as to kill an infant right? Right?

Right?

Whip's hold on Mimic's neck began loosening up. He could finally breathe again. Once free, Mimic fell to the ground and started coughing weezing, trying to recover his lost oxygen. He felt dizzy and faint. Lethal whip just stood there, crying. He turned his back on his friend and looked at his wife's severed head and her arm that bared his ring. He had personally made that ring for her when he proposed a few years ago. He couldn't bare to look at it another moment. He turned his gaze at his daughter, Snowdrop. The poor thing. So young. She didn't even learn how to walk yet. How could they do this to her? The sight was too gruesome to describe...

Mimic. Mimic however was alive and well in front of him. Why.. why did this have to happen to his family?

"Whip, buddy-", mimic began to talk..silently. He didn't want to go through the choking part again, so he covered his neck with his palm.

"-Please.. I need your help! My sister, she was kidnapped! The fire gorm-"

"Don't you dare."

"Wh-What?"

"Don't you dare ask for my help. If I ever go near those monsters.."

"I'll kill them with my bare hands."

"Whip.."

"Mimic I wish I could help you.. but right now.. my family needs me."

"Family? What family? They're all dead!"

"No Mimic. I will not help you."

"AT LEAST TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE! PLEASE! THEY COULD HURT HER-"

"I DON'T CARE MIMIC! I DON'T CARE! LEAVE US ALONE!", and with that Lethal Whip sat back down and started intensely at the corpses of his late wife and daughter..

Mimic was absolutely distorted by this sight. He quickly turned invinsible and turned around to leave. And then...

"GAHHHH!! S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"

A scream. A scream was heard just behind them not too far away. Mimic could also hear far away laughter. The crazy kind...

The fire gormiti kind.

His hope suddenly was restored! The scream sounded like his sister! She was alive!

But whatever they were doing to her couldn't have been good..

Mimic run back into the scorched woods. Leaving Lethal Whip to grieve in peace.

After a few minutes of running Mimic came across a fire gormiti camp. He was still invinsible he didn't have any trouble going closer. What he saw.. scarred him for life.

His sister, stripped of her armor and her clothes, forced to be naked in front of the fire gormiti, for their own sick enjoyment. She was tied to some trees by chains that drained her power increasingly. And worse of all, she was forced to be completely exposed. Cuts and bruises were all over her body. And especially in her legs. There were many bite marks around her thighs. Nearby one could make out the silouete of a beheaded naked body belonging to another female forest gormiti. This one was also missing an arm.

Mimic stood there for a good minute lost in the shock of seeing his sister in a situation like this.. it was something out of his worse nightmare.

One gormiti got up and stared at the crowd, and Mimic without knowing he was there

It was Orrore. Mimic's blood started boiling once he saw that scummbag's face.

Orrore looked back at the crowd, pointed at the female and said:

"Well she sure is a rough one!"

Everyone from the fire crowd began laughing and clapping. Screaming vulgar things to her, praising her for her appearance but at the same time bringing her down for it. Reed's lucious hair (composed of Reeds) were almost scorched to her scalp. There were just enough there for Orrore to pull and make her cry even more.

"I can't believe a simple wall of worthless weeds managed to stop us!"

Everyone booed.

"But don't worry my friends! Tonight we managed to take revenge on this simple gormiti, who thinks little of us!"

Orrore then grabbed her by her buttockes tightly and squeezed it in his hand. He slowly began railing down he outer thigh and turned his attention to the crowd again:

"Now that we are done with her... *extraordinary* punishment", Orrore said with a lustful look at her. The crowd kept whistling at the poor female, "What do you suggest we do to her?"

The answer was the same from everyone.

"BURN HER! BURN HER! BURN HER!"

Orrore used his other hand to cup the female's breast and got behind her. He whispered in her ear:

"Look I'll be honest with you. You were fun to play around with. I could end up sparing you, you know? Maybe you could go back to that family you have? Hmm?"

Reed looked back at the horrendous fire gormiti with shock, fear and confusion. He wasn't about to just let her go right?

"What do you say.. you come with us and we will have even more fun back in the volcano. Don't worry we won't hurt you. Much~", as he finished his sentence he began laughing loudly and maniacally in the poor girl's ear. The fire gormiti followed suit, even though most soldiers didn't know what was happening.

Reed was angry alright. She was squirming and trying her hardest to leave his grasp. Only to be kept in place by those damn chains and his damn claws...

"I'll even personally allow you to come back here once in a while.. all you have to do is give yourself up.. give yourself to me..", he whispered back into the captive gormiti's ear.

"No one is coming to save you.. what do you say?"

Reed could smell the smoke coming from it's mouth. She felt disgusting. She was disgusting. She felt violated and weak. Worthless. Why was she careless? Why wasn't she carefull? She could have seen those chains. She could have prevented them from getting her if only she had avoided those chains back at the Refugee..

The last thing she had. Was her freedom. She may have lost her dignity. But she had her freedom.

This freedom of choice. Will probably be the last time she'll ever be free. That's what she thought. So she did the most of what she could.

She spit right into Orrore's eye, thus denying his offer.

Orrore screamed back and slapped her hard.

Feeling defeated and angrier than before Orrore left from where he was, behind the girl, and stood in front of her, flame on his hand ready to shoot. Reed knew she wouldn't survive this. So she prepared herself for what's ahead.

In her mind she kept apologising and saying goodbye to her favourite people. Her friends, Cattal her son. She adored him. She did her best to raise him as best as she could. She was only a single mother. Her brother's sudden disappearance after Lavion's short invasion wasn't easy either. However she was glad to have them both at the end. She only hoped that her son, her sweet sensitive son, could cope with her death.

Her brother. Oh how she admired him. He was born centuries before her and she was born just a bit before their parents died. So he took care of her for the most part. When he sacrificed his body to keep Lavion at bay she couldn't be more proud and yet angry at him. She was still young at the time. By the time the Lords returned and saved him she was grown up. She had just gotten pregnant and her husband.. he was killed. She couldn't do this alone. She would be forever grateful to the Lords for bringing back her dear brother.

As she was contemplating her final thoughts before being set ablaze, she didn't realise what was happening right infront of her. Someone was beating the crap out of the fire goons from the back row. She didn't care. She didn't bother.

Not until she could make out something green moving in the back. She.. she recognised that gormiti! It was Mimic! He-He came to save her!

Tears of joy run down her eyes. And those of sadness that her brother had to see her like this.. in this state.. Tears of anger that he would so foolishly throw himself in a battle he can't win, against so many fire gormiti. Thankfully Orrore's attention shifted to the intruder. He charged right at him, only to be stopped by another goon falling on top of him. Reed looked at this and simply couldn't help but chuckle while her misty eyes looked for her brother. A pile of fire gormiti were on top of him. She couldn't see him. Was this it? As Orrore got up, he turned back to see the female.

"*Pant pant* If you think *pant, that a simple *pant* forest gormiti can *pant*

Can stop us.. you are dead wrong missy.", And with that he locked his weapon towards her.

She closed her eyes.

A giant whip however got in the way, and pushed Orrore aside. He had been thrown a few block away. Reed carefully opened up her eyes to see none other than the Lethal Whip!

Lethal Whip turned to look at the female behind him. His face was devoid of all emotion.

"Mimic. Where is he?"

"I-In the pile! P-Please-"

Before she could finish her sentence Lethal Whip had already charged at the group and knocked off every single one of the fire gormiti. He impaled them with his whip and even torn some heads off. singlehandedly. The hot, boiling, lava blood inside their disgusting veins wasn't enough to burn Lethal Whip. Because his rage burned hotter than any fire ever could.

Mimic was on the ground covering his face and shivering. When he looked up and saw his old friend,he was scared. Was he next?

But when he extended his arm and grinned at him, Mimic quickly got up and hugged him. He knew that Whip wasn't well. No one would be after what had happened. But he managed to come in and save them.. it was a good thing he didn't notice the body right next to Reed.

And with that, Lethal whip used his vine arm to levitate once again and leave the two siblings alone. Mimic rushed over to help Reed, free her from her shuckles. All this time she was trying to stay strong. Not breakdown. All this time..

She hugged Mimic and cried on his shoulder. He simply stroked her bloody and bruised back and held her tight. It's okay now. You're safe, he kept telling her.

They stayed there for hours. However at some point they could hear noise in the distance. Screams. From the Refugee.

"This can't be good", mimic said to himself

"Mimic you can't go!", Reed begged him.

"Reed, I won't leave you but we have to go! Now!

"Mimic", Reed began sobbing again.

"I can't! I can't let them see me like this!"

"Where is your armor? Your clothes?"

"They burned them.."

Mimic quickly grabbed a piece of cloth from a nearby tent. Weird to think that a fire gormiti could sleep in those things and resist the urge to burn it up.

"Use this. I'll protect you. Now come on!" , Mimic practically dragged his sister. They had to hurry.

A few minutes of walking had passed. Reed was limping so Mimic wanted to carry her. However she insisted on walking. So all he could do was lend her his shoulder.

In this distance they could make out what seemed to be smoke. A lot of smoke. They both looked at each other and feared for the worse.

Mimic grabbed Reed and he run while holding her to the source of the smoke. However before they got to it, they stumbled upon another camp. This time clearly set by Forest gormiti! (You could see it from their leaf tents). There weren't many survivor apparently. Only a few. And amongst they could recognise Lethal Whip, who was being consoled and helped by his comrades. Physically and mentally. They could see Canon Trunk counting heads. The number was surprisingly low and he was, alongside everyone clearly upset. And Cattal. The young boy had a leaf cast around his right arm which seemed to be in bad shape. And a leaf eye patch on his left eye. There cuts and bruises on other places of his body. But thankfully he was alive.

When the boy spotted Mimic with Reed in his arms, covered in a piece or cloth, Cattal run towards them. His mom did the same despite her injuries.

They met halfway and hugged, kissed each other on the forehead and kept each other close. Canon Trunk, once he was done counting approached Reed.

"You have raised a fine young man Reed. For someone so young, he had really helped us defeat those vile enemies. Ahh and Mimic, your teachings have really paid off! Cattal here managed to heal many of our soldiers! I am glad to see you all-"

"Canon Trunk what happened?", Mimic asked impatiently.

"Well?"

"While *cough cough* Orrore was elsewhere putting fires and wrecking havoc Armageddon was waiting for us to be vulnerable."

"What do you mean?", Reed asked.

"He found his way out of the field. By burning it. And the Tree of Refugee with it."

Both siblings looked shocked to hear the news!

"We managed to... Pick up most of the injured and some soldiers. We barely managed to escape".

"Why did they do this?"

"Isn't it obvious? To kill us of course!", Someone from the crowd shouted.

"No. No they wanted something..", Lethal Whip said. "They wanted something important.."

"What? What was it?", Mimic asked

"The Ivory scythe."

Mimic and Reed gasped in terror. It was one of the most ancient and most dangerous weapons the forest tribe had in their possession! And now... Now it's in the hands of lava and magma gormiti!

"They also burned many of our scrolls. We can't heal any fatal injuries anymore and only minor wounds will-"

"Don't fret Canon Trunk. I memorised many scrolls in my lifetime. I will gladly help rewrite them!

"Err.. U-Uncle Mimic?", Cattal sheepishly asked in his mother's embrace.

"Yes child?"

"I.. I didn't want those idiot fire gormiti to know but I-I kept some of our scrolls with me!", And then the boy left his mother and rushed over to pick up a small bag containing many scrolls.

"My word child that is just splendid! Simply extraordinary!! Thank you!", Canon Trunk said. Maybe this could work.

Cattal looked especially proud of this feat.

"Wha-What are we gonna do now? Our homes are destroyed!", asked Reed.

"We will find a new place to live, that's what we'll do.", Mimic told her while holding her shoulder.

"Lethal Whip says there is a village nearby. A very small one, near abandoned. We can go there and stay until we figure out what we'll do. It's also close to one of our underground hideouts."

"Yes..yes this should do".

Maybe this wouldn't be the end for the forest tribe after all...

HOOOO BOY TALK ABOUT A CHAPTER HUH?? My god this was hard to write especially some scenes. I needed to take a break from writing on multiple occasions and I still do. I tend to write my best when I am stressed so that's why you dont see a lot of me usually. On one side it's a good thing and on the other well... You get the point. This was a very touchy and rough chapter. If you didn't like it I don't blame you. However if you did thank you so much for reading it!

Please vote and comment down what you thought of it and if there's anything I can do to improve!! Bu-Bye!!!


End file.
